Salah Tembak (last chapter)
by Jun96
Summary: (last Chapter) Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaemin, akan tetapi situasi tak terduga membuatnya jadian dengan Renjun yg bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali. JenoXRenjun, MarkXJaemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung setahun sudah seorang pangeran sekolah Lee Jeno memendam rasa pada temannya yang sangat manis Na Jeamin. Dan hari ini mantap sudah hati seorang Lee Jeno untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati Na Jaemin. Atas saran dari teman baiknya Haechan, Jeno menempelkan sticky note berisi ajakan untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah di meja yang di yakini nya meja dari Jaemin. Setelah menempelkan sticky note itu, Jeno pun meninggalkan kelas Jaemin dan menuju ke kelasnya sendiri yang letaknya berbeda dua ruangan dari kelas Jeamin.

.

 **Sepulang sekolah…**

Dengan antusias Jeno berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar menemui Jaemin walau hatinya sedikit takut akan menelan pahitnya penolakan. Saat di lorong jalan menuju taman, Jeno melihat Jaemin berlari riang ke arahnya, Jeno bingung kenapa Jeamin ada di sini dan bukan menunggunya di taman belakang.

"Jaemin kau… kenapa disini?" Tanya Jeno yang masih sedikit shock dengan kedatangan Jaemin.

"aku…tadi… aku habis bertemu dengan Mark sunbae, tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya pada ku, dan kau tahu Jeno sekarang kami sudah resmi pacaran!" ujar malu malu namun bersemangat Jaemin.

Mendengar hal itu hati Jeno serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang, sungguh sakit luar biasa. Di saat dia sudah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya, dia malah kalah start dengan orang lain. Untuk seseat Jeno hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jeno! Ya! Lee Jeno!" Jaemin menyadarkan Jeno dari lamunannya. "hey kenapa kau diam begitu?"

"o-oh tidak papa" Jeno berusaha menekan emosinya agar terlihat normal di depan Jaemin.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, eh Jeno kamu mau ngapain kesini? Mau nembak seseorang juga ya? Atau jangan jangan kau mau menembak Huang Renjun! Astaga pasti iya! Aku melihat Renjun menunggu seseorang di taman belakang, kau pasti mau menembaknya kan Jeno!" ucap Jaemin dengan nada yang terlampau ceria sampai mengabaikan ekspresi Jeno yang bingung dengan perkataan Jaemin.

"Renjun?" Tanya jeno bingung.

"iya Renjun, Huang Renjun si imut oranye dari kelas ku! Aku melihatnya menunggu seseorang dan ku simpulkan pasti akan ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah menuju taman belakang, pasti kau akan menemui Renjun dan menyatakan perasaan mu padanya, iya kan iya kan?" Jaemin menyenggol nyenggol lengan Jeno.

"ehm…" Jeno mengerti sekarang, pasti dia salah meletakan sticky note di bangku anak yang bernama Huang Renjun itu dan Jaemin malah salah sangka jika dia akan menembak Huang Renjun. Yang benar saja, tau anak nya saja tidak.

"Jeno-ah kau harus semangat! Aku yakin Renjun akan menerima mu, dia selalu mengamati mu dari kejauhan dia tertarik pada mu dan aku tidak menyangka kau juga tertarik padanya. Kau itu sangat pandai memilih orang, Renjun adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Sekarang cepat temui dia!" Jaemin terus mengoceh sambil menarik Jeno ke arah taman belakang.

"tta-tapi Jaem… tunggu…" Jeno berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaemin yang menariknya namun Jaemin masik kukuh menyeretnya ke arah taman belakang dan sesampainya di ujung lorong Jaemin berhenti. Jeno bisa melihat anak yang bernama Huang Renjun itu tengah berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di taman itu.

"aku tau kau gugup, tapi kau harus berani. Aku yakin Renjun akan menerimamu, kalian serasi. Ayo cepat kesana temui dia" Jaemin mendorong Jeno sekuat tenaga sampai Jeno memasuki area taman.

Sebenarnya Jeno ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Yang benar saja, dia tidak mengenal anak itu dan Jaemin orang yang di sukainya menyuruhnya untuk menembak anak yang tidak dia kenal, cerita tragis macam apa ini. Jeno membalikan tubuh dan mengambil ancang ancang akan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ia melihat Jaemin yang bersorak heboh tanpa suara mengisyaratkan agar Jeno menuju ke arah Renjun. Dengan amat sangat berat hati Jeno membalikan badan lagi dan berjalan ragu kea rah Ranjun.

Sesampainya Jeno di hadapan Renjun, Jeno di suguhi tatapan malu malu dari seorang Huang Renjun. Sebenarnya Renjun anak yang sangat manis dan imut, namun sayangnya mata Jeno masih buta untuk melihat keindahan orang lain selain Na Jaemin.

"a-anu… itu… Jeno-ssi? Ehm… untuk apa kau menyuruh ku kemari?" Tanya Renjun malu malu.

"oh itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau mau jadi pacar ku?" ucap Jeno langsung pada inti. Sebenarnya Jeno sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hatinya sedang kalut karena patah hati dan karena dia tidak bisa mengelak dari Jaemin akhirnya dia pasrah saja dengan takdir yang akan dia dapat setelah ini. Jeno sangat berharap Renjun menolaknya sehingga dia tidak perlu repot repot purapura suka dengan Renjun, dan akhirnya memutuskannya.

"iya… aku mau…" walaupun awalnya terkejut namun Renjun menerima pernyataan Jeno.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna masih belum berpihak pada seorang Lee Jeno, Renjun menerimanya. Yang artinya Jeno mau tak mau harus jadi pacar anak yang bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya beberapa detik yang lalu dari Jaemin. Saat itu juga Jeno berniat akan menjadi pacar Renjun selama beberapa hari setelah itu memutuskannya agar Jaemin tidak curiga. Dia juga akan malu jika ketahuan Jaemin kalau dia salah menaruh sticky note yang harusnya untuk Jaemin di saat Jaemin lebih dulu di tembak orang lain, mau di taruh mana muka tampannya ini.

"baiklah mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, maaf tidak bisa mengantar mu karena aku ada ekskul basket setelah ini" ujar Jeno tanpa semangat sedikit pun.

"tidak papa, aku tau kau sibuk aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" Renjun memberikan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jeno.

"Tuhan… apa yang ku lakukan ini benar…" Jeno menoleh ke arah tempat Jaemin berdiri sebelumnya dan yang dia dapat hanya lah lorong kosong tanpa seorangpun berdiri di sana. "coba jalani saja Lee Jeno, toh setelah beberapa hari kau bisa langsung memutuskannya"

.

.

.

Malam ini Jeno menyuruh Haechan untuk main ke rumahnya, dia ingin bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Dan setelah Haechan mendengarkan cerita Jeno secara lengkap Haechan malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"hey kenapa kau malah menertawakan ku!" Jeno melempar bantal ke wajah Haechan.

"habis kau bodoh sekali, sampai salah taruh sticky note dan parahnya kau malah menembak Renjun yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali" Haechan berusaha menahan tawanya, takut Jeno makin marah.

"iya iya aku bodoh! Puas kau!" Jeno membaringkan diri di kasurnya.

"jangan kesal begitu, Renjun anak yang baik kok dia juga cantik. Kau itu beruntung dia bisa menerima mu" ujar Haechan.

"beruntung apanya, yang ada malah sial! Tapi… kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jeno.

"tentu saja, anak sebaik dan se manis dia siapa yang tidak kenal. Oh aku lupa, pangeran sekolah kita yang di butakan oleh Na Jaemin tentu saja tidak mengenal sang Beauty in enigma Huang Renjun" Haechan melirik Jeno dengan tatapan menyindir.

"kau berlebihan! Apa yang special darinya? Jaemin masih lebih cantik dari nya, dan lagi untuk apa aku harus mengenalnya" sahut Jeno sewot.

"Renjun itu primadona sekolah, kau juga tidak akan menyesal mengenalnya dia itu anak yang sangat baik. Lagi pula bukankah sekarang dia pacar mu, jadi kau harus tau tentang dia kan? Meskipun hanya pura pura tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak memperlakukan Renjun secara semena mena"

"kenapa kau jadi ada di pihak Renjun? Yang teman mu itu aku atau dia?"

"aku memang teman mu, tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan melukai perasaan orang sebaik Renjun. Ingat Renjun itu tidak salah apa pun di sini, yang salah itu kau jadi jangan berbuat hal yang buruk pada Renjun, jangan melampiaskan patah hati mu padanya, karma itu berlaku Jeno sebagai sahabat mu aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya" Haechan berkata dengan wajah yang serius.

"jangan menakut nakuti ku seperti itu. Toh aku berencana akan memutuskannya beberapa hari lagi, jadi tinggal menjaga jarak dengannya beberapa saat setelah itu memutuskannya, dan beres tidak ada yang sakit hati karena kita tidak memiliki kenangan atau apapun dalam hubungan kita" jawab Jeno enteng.

"jangan begitu… apa salah nya sih membuka diri dengan yang lain, itung itung untuk move on dari Jaemin juga kan. Cobalah untuk dekat dengan Renjun dulu, kalau memang dalam beberapa hari atau setidaknya dua minggu kau masih tidak suka dan tidak cocok dengan Renjun baru kau boleh memutuskannya"

Jeno terdiam sesaat memikirkan apa yang di katakana Haechan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenal Renjun lebih jauh, dan berusaha melupakan Jaemin, toh kalau memang tidak cocok dia bisa putus dari Renjun kapan saja.

"baik lah! Aku ikuti saran mu, aku akan coba dekat dengan Renjun dan berusaha melupakan Jaemin"

"nah itu baru sahabat ku pangeran sekolah Lee Jeno" Haechan melopat dan memeluk sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

.

.

.

 **Ke esokan harinya….**

 **Jam istirahat…**

Setelah bel berbunyi semua siswa tampak berbondong bonding keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin. Pelajaran Kimia selama 3 jam sungguh membuat perut keroncongan. Jeno pun merasakan hal yang sama, dia ingin segera mengisi perutnya kalau saja Haechan tidak menarik tangannya dengan brutal.

"Jeno-ah! mau kemana?" Tanya Haechan.

"ya mau ke kantin memang mau kemana lagi!" Jeno melepaskan Jeno dari lengannya.

"Jemput Renjun dulu di kelasnya, kalian bisa makan di kantin bersama. Kau ingat kan pembicaraan kita kemarin"

"iya iya dasar bawel! Kau seperti ibu ku saja" Jeno keluar dari kelas menuju kelas Renjun dan kelas Jaemin.

Di kelas Renjun, Jeno bisa melihat Jaemin dan Mark sedang duduk berdua di bangku dekat jendela. Mendadak hati Jeno jadi panas, dia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Tanpa sadar Jeno termenung beberapa sasat di pintu kelas.

"Jeno-ssi? Hey Jeno-ssi?" Renjun yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di depan Jeno berusaha menyadarkan sang pangeran sekolah itu.

"o-oh ya?" Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa Jeno-ssi ke sini?" Tanya Renjun.

"eum… aku ingin mengajak mu ke kantin bersama, kau mau?" Tanya Jeno yang di jawab anggukan antusias dari Renjun.

"baik lah ayo!" Jeno melirik kearah Jaemin dan Mark sekilas sebelum merankul Renjun dan membawanya ke kantin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jun kembali dengan FF Noren Chapter…**

 **Ceritanya masih seputar anak sekolah sih, soalnya mereka Juga masih kecil…..**

 **Jun mau ngucapin terimakasih sedalam dalamnya pada semua pihak yang sudah review di FF Noren nya Jun sebelumnya, karena kalian semua FF ini bisa tercipta….**

 **Jun berharap kalian tetep mau Review untuk kelansungan FF ini juga…..**

 **Dan jangan sungkan untuk kasih kritik dan saran ke Jun…**

 **Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow kalau bisa review yang agak panjangan#itumahloenyangelunjakjun#**

 **Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan, Jun masih baru di OTP NCT. Tapi Jun udah cinta banget ama couple JenoxRenjun, bagi Jun mereka harus di lestarikan agar makin eksis, karena sumpah moment mereka udah bertebaran di mana mana.**

 **Itu dulu yang mau Jun sampaikan…**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantin sekolah, mendadak Jeno dan Renjun menjadi tontonan dan bahan perbincangan seisi kantin. Pasalnya sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka ketika seorang Lee Jeno sang pangeran sekolah masuk ke kantin dengan merangkul mesra primadona sekolah Huang Renjun yang selama ini banyak mematahkan hati gadis dan laki-laki seme di sekolah maupun luar sekolah karena menolak pernyataan cinta mereka.

"Jeno-ssi… kenapa mereka semua melihat kita seperti itu" Renjun dan Jeno duduk di salah satu tempat yang ada di kantin itu.

"abaikan saja, biasa mereka itu memang suka ber gossip. Dan… Renjun, bisakah kau memanggil ku Jeno saja agar tidak terdengar sangat canggung!"

"baik lah aku akan memanggil mu Jeno. Eum by the way mau makan apa? Biar ku pesan kan"

"aku ingin bibimbbab saja, aku sedang lapar sekali. Minumnya jus jeruk!"

"oke tunggu sebentar ya!" Renjun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi memesan makanan untuknya dan Jeno.

"begini ya rasanya punya pacar, kau akan di layani sepenuh hati…. Tidak buruk" gumam Jeno.

Setelah beberapa menit Renjun kembali degan membawa baki berisi makanan pesanan mereka. Setelah itu Renjun meletakan makanan pesanan Jeno di hadapannya dan menata sumpit dan minuman untuk Jeno.

"silahkan!" ujar Renjun setelah selasai menyiapkan makanan Jeno.

"terimakasih!" Jeno segera menyantap makanannya, begitupun dengan Renjun.

"Jeno, sebenarnya aku ingin Tanya sesuatu…" ucap Renjun ragu. "tapi kau jangan marah…"

"Tanya apa? Iya aku tidak akan marah" jawab Jeno sembari masih menyantap makanannya.

"kenapa kau menembak ku?"

"biasanya apa alasan seseorang menyatakan perasaannya? Alasan ku hanya alasan classic yang sama seperti yang lain" walaupun sempat terdiam sejenak Jeno pun menjawab pertanyaan mendadak dari Renjun.

"kau menyukai ku?" Tanya Renjun kembali.

"eum… begitulah… kalau tidak untuk apa aku menembak mu!" ucap dusta Jeno. Sebenarnya Jeno tidak tega berbohong pada Renjun, tapi dia lebih tidak tega lagi jika harus bilang jika dia menembak Renjun karena salah sasaran. "dan kau sendiri kenapa menerima ku? Bukan kah banyak yang menyatakan perasaan padamu dan berakhir penolakan?"

"eum…. Itu…. Itu karena aku menyukai mu… sejak acara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah ini aku sudah tertarik dengan mu, tapi aku sangat sadar diri jika kau tidak mengenal ku sama sekali mangkanya aku diam saja dan memilih mengagumi mu dari jauh. Saat kau menembak ku sungguh rasanya seperti mimpi, aku senang sekali" ucap Renjun dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Renjun, hati Jeno di gelayuti rasa bersalah. Dia tidak mengira Renjun sudah menyukainya sejak lama sama seperti dia menyukai Jaemin. Dan sekarang Jeno jadi merasa berdosa karena menjadikan Renjun sabagai media move on, dan beberapa hari lagi dia akan memutuskannya. Sungguh bajingan sekali Jeno saat ini.

"Jeno! Nanti kau ada latihan basket?" Tanya Renjun sambil membersihkan tangan Jeno yang tidak sengaja terkena gochujang.

"akan ada pertandingan sebentar lagi, maka dari itu tim basket latihan setiap hari" Jeno sedikit terkejut dengan sikap manis Renjun barusan.

"semangat ya! Itu pasti melelah kan"

"tidak juga, sudah biasa kok" Jeno melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda karena Renjun mengelap tanganya.

"boleh sesekali aku melihat mu latihan? Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu mu!" Tanya Renjun hati-hati.

"boleh saja, untuk apa aku melarang mu melihat ku latihan"

"aku hanya takut kau keberatan saja" Renjun menatap Jeno sambil tersenyum, menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis.

Jeno hanya membalas senyuman Renjun dengan senyum cangggung sembari pura pura focus dengan makanannya.

.

.

.

Empat hari sudah semenjak Jeno dan Renjun resmi pacaran. Tidak banyak moment manis yang mereka lakukan, hanya makan bersama di kantin setiap hari dan setelah jam sekolah berakhir Renjun akan menyempatkan diri bertemu Jeno dan memberinya handuk, minuman dan camilan sebelum Jeno latihan basket. Jujur saja, Jeno sangat menikmati semua perhatian dari Renjun, dia jadi merasa hangat di sayangi dan di perhatihan.

Seperti kata Renjun sebelumnya, hari ini dia ingin melihat pacarnya berlatih basket. Dia mendudukan diri di bangku penonton yang di isi oleh para penggemar Jeno dan anak basket yang lain. Renjun meletakan Tas berisi barang barang yang di butuhkan Jeno setelah latihan seperti handuk, minuman dan lainnya. Setelah selesai dengan barangnya Renjun memfocuskan diri untuk melihat Jeno. Jeno memang selalu luar biasa di mata Renjun, dia tampan, keren, permaian basketnya bagus dan dia pun sangat baik pada Renjun. Yah setidaknya itu yang Renjun pikir kan selama empat hari ini.

Setelah dua jam latihan akhirnya team basket di beri waktu istirahat. Semua anggota team basket pun berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan, ada yang menuju ruang loker dan ada pula yang menuju bangku penonton menghampiri pacar mereka, tak terkecuali dengan Jeno.

"lama menunggu ya?" Jeno mendudukan diri di samping Renjun.

"tidak kok, bagi ku melihat mu latihan sangat menyenangkan sampai tidak terasa jika aku menunggu" Renjun memberikan Handuk dan botol minum kepada Jeno.

"benarkah? Tapi apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan mereka?" ujar Jeno sambil menunjuk gerombolan anak perempuan yang melirik sinis ke arah Renjun. "kau tau kan mereka sedikit menyeramkan"

"tidak kok, mereka tidak mengganggu ku. Memang sedikit membuat ku tidak nyaman sih, tapi mereka tidak berbuat jahat kok pada ku" Renjun membatu Jeno mengeringkan keringat yang memenuhi pelipis dan leher Jeno dengan handuk yang ia berikan tadi.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, kalau ada apa apa segera bilang pada ku!" ujar tegas Jeno yang di jawab senyuman lembut dari Renjun. "setelah ini kau pulang duluan saja, aku tidak ingin kau pulang terlalu sore!"

"eh? Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"tidak tidak, tidak begitu hanya saja aku tidak tega jika kau pulang terlalu sore!"

"tidak papa kok, aku sudah ijin ibu tadi. Aku ingin melihat mu sampai selesai"

"keras kepala! Baiklah, tunggu sekitar satu jam lagi setelah itu aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Jeno mengusak pelan rambut orange pacarnya itu, dan Renjun pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tersipu. 'kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali' batin Jeno dalam hati.

.

.

Seperti janji Jeno sebelumnya, setelah latihan basket selesai dia mengantarkan Renjun pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah Renjun memang sedikit berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya, tapi Jeno bersyukur tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh juga dari rumahnya. Jeno menghentikan motor sport nya di depan rumah yang di tunjuk Renjun.

"terimakasih sudah mau mengantar ku pulang" Renjun turun dari motor Jeno.

"sama sama, bukan kah sudah seharusnya aku mengantarkan mu pulang" Jeno membantu Renjun melepaskan helmnya.

"tetap saja, kau pasti lelah sehabis latihan…" ucapan Renjun terputus.

"sshhtt, aku tidak selelah itu toh aku juga bawa motor tidak jalan kaki. Sekarang masuklah dan istirahat, walaupun besok libur kau harus istirahat dengan baik seharian ini kau mengikuti ku, kau pasti lelah!" Jeno mengusap pipi Renjun dengan lembut.

"aku tidak lelah, aku senang bisa melihat mu!" wajah Renjun menampakan semburat merah yang manis.

"iya iya aku tau" Jeno membalas senyuman Renjun.

"Jeno… besok kau sibuk tidak?" Tanya Renjun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"tidak ada, aku kosong besok" jawab singkat Jeno.

"bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan jalan, kurasa jalan jalan di hari libur bukan hal yang buruk"

"ide yang bagus, oke besok kita jalan!"

"terimakasih…." Tiba-tiba Renjun memeluk Jeno yang masih duduk di atas motornya setelah itu Renjun berlari ke dalam Rumahnya sambil berteriak 'sampai Jumpa'.

"benar kata Haechan, dia anak yang sangat baik. Sekarang mana tega aku menyakitinya" Jeno bergumam lemah. "secepatnya aku harus putus darinya sebelum dia semakin tersakiti"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ketika Jeno tengah memasukan motornya ke garasi, dia di kagetkan dengan kemunculan Haechan yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"YA! Kau mengagetkan ku!" Jeno mengusap ngusap dadanya.

"mian mian! Aku mau mengantarkan makanan ke rumah mu, dan aku melihat mu baru pulang jadi aku kesini saja. Eh Jeno, gimana kabarnya kau dengan Renjun? Kalian jadi bahan pergunjingan seluruh sekolah, dan jadi the hottest couple of this week mengalahkan Mark sunbae dan Jaemin" Haechan mnyenggol nyenggol lengan Jeno.

"aku dan Renjun baik baik saja, kita sudah banyak interaksi dan jangan bawa bawa Jaemin dan pacarnya, membuat ku bad mood saja!" Jeno masuk ke rumahnya di ikuti Haechan di belakangnya.

"jangan sensi begitu! Baiklah kita bicara tentang kau dan Renjun saja!"

"siapa itu Renjun?" ibu Jeno yang melihat Haechan datang tiba tiba menghampiri anaknya dan teman anaknya ini.

"oh bibi! Ibu menyuruh ku mengantarkan ini bi!" Haechan memberikan makanan yang di bawanya tadi.

"Haechan, Renjun itu siapa?" Tanya ibu Jeno penasaran.

"eomma kepo" Jeno memasang wajah cemberut pada ibunya.

"Renjun itu pacar Jeno bi" sahut Haechan.

"Jeno sudah punya pacar? Astaga syukurlah… eomma kira tidak ada yang mau dengan anak tenggil seperti mu Jeno-ah! Haechan-ah pacar Jeno itu anak yang seperti apa? Dia pasti punya hati malaikat mau menerima Jeno jadi pacarnya" ibu Jeno menarik narik lengan Haechan.

"dia memang punya hati malaikat bi, dia juga sangat manis dan cantik, aku punya fotonya" Haechan mengambil hp nya dan menunjukan foto Renjun pada ibu Jeno.

"OMMO! Dia manis sekali! Jeno-ah, kau harus membawanya kemari, ibu ingin bertemu dengannya. Kau pintar sekali bisa dapat pacar semanis ini!" ibu Jeno histeris melihat foto Renjun di hp Haechan. "chan-ah, nanti fotonya kirim ke bibi ya!"

" oke bi!" Haechan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"eomma jangan berlebihan, belum tentu aku bisa pacaran lama dengannya" ucap Jeno tanpa semangat.

"HUSH! Kau ini, kau harus bertahan lama dengannya. Jangan pernah melukai hati anak semanis dia atau suatu saat nanti kau mendapat karmanya Lee Jeno" ibu Jeno menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Aww! Sakit! Ucapan eomma sama persis dengan Haechan, kalian berdua sangat cocok!" Jeno mengusapi kepalanya yang sakit.

"emang itu kan kenyataanya, jika kau menyakiti seseorang maka suatu saat kau akan tersakiti. Aku hanya member mu saran saja!" ujar Haechan menyindir.

"ah sudahlah! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!" Jeno meninggalkan ibu dan temannya menuju kamar.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya…

Tepat pukul Sembilan pagi Jeno sudah menunggu Renjun di depan rumahnya. Seperti biasa, dia mengendarai motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Jeno sangat malas keluar rumah di hari libur. Dia ingin bercengkrama dengan kasur dan gulingnya saja, tapi dia juga tidak enak menolak Renjun, yah apa boleh buat.

Selama beberapa hari pacaran dengan Renjun, sudah banyak perhatian yang si manis itu curahkan untuk Jeno, mulai dari hal kecil seperti membawakan minum, handuk dan makanan sampai membatu mengerjakan tugas dan meminjami catatan. Jeno tidak tahu lagi bagaimana jadinya jika saat catatannya tertinggal tidak ada Renjun, bisa-bisa dia di hukum dengan sangat tidak manusiawinya oleh guru matematika yang terkenal killer. Maka dari itu Jeno tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan Renjun, dia juga tidak tega jika harus tidak menghiraukan Renjun, itulah mengapa selama mereka pacaran Jeno juga bersikap baik dengannya walau pun Jeno tidak sungguh sungguh menyukai Renjun.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Jeno melihat Renjun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Jeno tertegun sejenak melihat penampilan pacarnya ini, Renjun sangat manis dan imut dengan Sweather pink kebesaran, blue rip jeans, dan sepatu converse low. Renjun memang selalu kelihatan manis dan imut, namun menurut Jeno Renjun yang saat ini berjuta juta kali lebih imut, manis, cantik dan loveable.

"Jeno? Kenapa kamu melihat ku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan ku?" wajah Renjun memerah lantaran Jeno terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"O-ow! Tt-tidak… tidak ada yang aneh! Hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit berbeda!" Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"berbeda?"

"iya berbeda, kau sangat imut dengan baju itu" Jeno dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Renjun yang semakin merona, dan Jeno tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam si oranye ini. "bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Kau mau kita kemana dulu?"

"aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat, setelah itu baru kita ke café yang beberapa hari lalu ku ceritakan bagaimana?" Renjun mendongakan wajahnya dan berbicara penuh antusias.

"kau yang menentukannya tuan putri, aku akan mengantar mu kemanapun kau mau pergi" Jeno memasangkan helm pada Renjun.

"aku laki-laki Jeno… jangan panggil tuan putri…" rengek lucu Renjun.

"sudah!sudah, ayo naik!" Jeno menyuruh Renjun untuk naik ke bangku penumpang motor sportnya, dan Renjun pun langsung melakukan intruksi dari jeno.

"oke, aku sudah naik!" Renjun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jeno.

"oke let's go!" Jeno mulai melajukan motornya menjauhi rumah Renjun.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membelah jalanan kota, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung itu sekilas mirip seperti bangunan sekolah hanya saja lebih kecil.

"tempat apa ini?" Jeno membuka helmnya.

"ini tempat kursus ku, ayo masuk! Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan pada mu!" Renjun turun dari motor, melepas helmnya dan menarik Jeno memasuki gedung itu.

"kau kursus apa di sini?" Tanya Jeno sambil mengamati isi gedung yang baru saja mereka masuki.

"macam-macam… menyanyi, piano, biola dan… melukis" Renjun masih mengaitkan tangannya di legan Jeno untuk menuntun Jeno ke tempat yang ingin ia tunjukan.

"Wah! Kau tidak stress kursus bergitu banyak hal seperti itu?"

"tidak… aku tidak stress, di sini tidak seperti tempat kursus lain yang terpatok dengan waktu. Aku bisa bebas kesini kapan pun aku mau, dan jika aku sedang tidak ingin kursus tinggal tidak datang saja" Renjun membuka pintu salah satu ruangan lalu menarik Jeno untuk masuk kedalamnya. "nah sekarang kau duduk di sini!" Renjun mendudukan Jeno di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah kanvas yang tertutup oleh kain putih. "di sini tempat biasa aku melukis dan aku ingin kau melihat ini" Renjun membuka kain putih dari kanvas yang ada di depan Jeno.

Bohong jika Jeno tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, karena sungguh ini sangat mengagumkan. Jeno melihat sebuah lukisan dirinya yang bisa di bilang sangat terlihat nyata dan sangat detail, sungguh seperti lukisan seorang professional, Jeno tak bisa berkata apa apa dia terlalu shock dan terharu.

"Re-Renjun… ini kau yang melukisnya?" Tanya Jeno ragu.

"iya.. aku yang melukisnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku membuatnya, hanya saja karena saat itu kita masih belum salaing mengenal jadi aku menyimpan lukisan ini. Kau tau, saat teman teman ku melihat lukisan ini mereka langsung bertanya ini itu dan bilang jika mereka jatuh hati padamu" Renjun mengembangkan senyumnya sambil melihat hasil karyanya. "bagaimana menurut mu?"

"ini luar biasa renjun kau hebat sekali, lukisan mu sangat nyata. Dan aku terlihat sangat tampan di sini"

"narsis!"

"memang iya kan? Kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin teman teman mu sampai jatuh hati!" Jeno merangkul bahu Renjun. "apa aku boleh memilikinya?"

"tentu saja boleh, aku juga berniat memberikan lukisan ini untuk mu" Renjun mengambil Lukisan itu dan melepas pin dari bingkai kanvas setelah itu memberikannya pada Jeno. "ini!"

"tunggu! Kau harung menanda tanganinya, aku ingi tanda tanggan pelukisnya langsung!" Jeno meluruskan kanvas itu di salah satu meja dan mempersilahkan Renjun untuk menandatangani karyanya, dan setelah selesai Jeno menggulung kanvas itu dan menyimpannya dalam tas. "belum belum kau sudah member ku hadiah yang luar biasa Renjun, sedangkan aku belum memberimu apa"

"hey! Jangan begitu! Itu hanya hadiah kecil yang tidak bernilai"

"itu hadiah yang sangat bernilai tinggi Renjun. Pokoknya setelah ini, jika kau ingin sesuatu katakana pada ku!"

"aku tidak ingin apa pun Jeno, kau sudah mau jadi pacar ku aku sudah sangat bersyukur"

"jangan seperti itu, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. Pokoknya aku akan memberi mu hadiah, tunggu saja!" Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun.

"aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak kan?" Renjun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Jun is back…**

 **Kali ini baliknya uploadnya rada cepet, dan semoga selalu bisa cepet…..**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau review, Jun terharu baca reveiew kalian. Jun berharap kalian selalu review terus kayak gini dan jangan lupa fav and follow.**

 **Jun mau nyampein sesuatu, Jun kemarin ada kesalahan nge post FF ini dua kali dan yang bakal Jun update yang ini, jadi untuk yang satunya biarin aja.**

 **Jangan pernah sungkan untuk kasih saran ke Jun ya, dan maaf Jun masih belum bisa bales review, tapi review kalian Jun baca semua kok gak ada yang kelewat satu pun.**

 **Untuk yang mau Tanya Tanya ke Jun, silahkan. Yang mau request juga silahkan.**

 **Itu aja sih yang mau Jun sampaikan…**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, seperti hari hari sebelumnya Jeno dan Renjun menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan makan bersama di kantin. Dan seperti biasa juga, mereka menjadi tontonan seisi kantin yang menatap iri pada mereka.

"Jeno, makanlah dengan perlahan kau bisa tersedak!" Renjun membersikan tangan dan sudut bibir Jeno yang kotor terkena makanan.

"aku kelaparan, tadi pagi lupa sarapan jadi tidak sadar kalau makan cepat" ujar Jeno yang masih melahap makanannya dengan hikmat.

"nanti kau ada latihan?"

"aku ada latihan sebentar dan meeting anggota nanti, kenapa?"

"tidak…. Hanya bertanya…" Renjun mengaduk ngaduk makanannya tanpa semangat, entahlah hari ini dia merasa sangat bosan dan malas makan.

"kau sendiri apa nanti langsung pulang?"

"aku akan ke tempat kursus hari ini, jadi tidak langsung pulang"

"kalau begitu setelah selesai meeting, aku jemput di tempat kursus mu"

"tidak usah, nanti merepotkan mu"

"Renjun-ah, apa berbuat baik pada pacar itu merepotkan? Toh tempat kursus mu tidak jauh dari sekolah, apa salahnya aku menjemput mu. Pokoknya nanti tunggu aku di sana, aku akan datang menjemputmu"

"baiklah!" Renjun tersenyum manis ke arah Jeno.

.

.

.

Seletah satu jam latihan dan satu jam setengah meeting akhirnya Jeno di perbolehkan pulang juga oleh kapten team basketnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mark Lee kekasih dari sang pujaan hati Jeno, Na Jaemin. Sebenarnya Jeno sangat malas melihat wajah Mark lama lama, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri juga jika Jeno tetap menghormati Mark sebagai kapten basket dan sunbae nya.

Saat akan berjalan ke tempat parkir Jeno melihat Jaemin tengah jalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah dengan wajah cemberut yang bagi Jeno dapat mengalihkan dunianya dan mungkin juga dunia Mark Lee pacarnya.

"Jaemin-ah! sedang apa kau di sini? Belum pulang?" Jeno menepuk pundak Jaemin.

"Jeno… aku bersyukur melihat mu. Aku tadi habis dari club teater jadi baru pulang. Oh ya Jeno, kau sibuk tidak?" Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata berbinar yang mampu membuat Jeno cukup silau dengan itu.

"eum… memangnya kenapa?" Jeno sedang menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaemin karena berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Jaemin bisa membahayakan jantung dan perasaannya.

"bisa antarkan aku ke komplek pertokoan XXXX? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di sana, mau ya! Aku takut jika kesana sendiri, kata Mark hyung di jalan yang menuju ke area pertokoan itu banyak peremannya" Jaemin menggenggam tangan Jeno dan mengeluarkan ageyo andalannya, yang sungguh tidak dapat di tolak oleh Jeno.

"baiklah, tunggu di sini aku ambil motor dulu!" Jeno bergegas mengambil motornya di parkiran.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

"Renjun ge gak pulang?" Tanya anak berdarah chinesse yang bernama Zhong Chenle pada Renjun yang masih sibuk atau bisa di bilang berusaha menyibukan diri di depan grand piano.

"aku masih menunggu seseorang, Chenle pulang saja dulu!" jawab Renjun di iringi dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"tapi gege jadi disini sendirian, nggak papa? Mending gege pulang bareng sama Chenle deh!" chenle menarik narik tangan Renjun.

"sudah… Lele pulang saja dulu, orang yang akan gege tunggu pasti akan segera datang"

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Memangnya gege nungguin siapa sih?" Tanya Chenle.

"rahasia! Sudah sana cepat pulang, nanti ibu mu mencari mu!"

"Renjun ge gak asyik sekarang mainnya rahasia rahasia an, oke aku pulang y age, Bye!" Chenle meninggalkan Renjun di sendiri di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Area Pertokoan XXXX…..

Sudah hampir petang dan seorang Na Jaemin masih semangat mengitari deretan pertokoan yang berjajar rapi di kawasan itu dengan pengawal dadakannya Lee Jeno. Sebenarnya di awal Jeno meresa senang bisa jalan berdua dengan Jaemin, tapi setelah hampir dua jam lebih menemaninya berbutar-putar menyusuri area pertokoan dia jadi lelah sendiri. Jeno heran saja mengapa Jaemin tidak minta antar pacarnya saja. Untung suka, kalau tidak pasti Jeno sudah meninggalkan Jaemin sejak tadi.

"Jaemin-ah! apa kau masih lama? Ini sudah hampir malam" Jeno mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa yang ada dalam toko yang mereka masuki.

"sebentar lagi Jeno, aku harus memilih yang ini apa yang ini… atau dua duanya saja ya…" jaemin sibuk memilih dua sepatu yang ada di tanganya.

"Nana, kenapa tumben sekali kau meminta ku mengantar mu? biasanya kau kemana mana dengan Mark sunbae" Tanya Jeno dengan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan lelahnya.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengajak Mark hyung ketika aku akan membelikan hadiah untuknya! Maka dari itu aku mengajak mu, dan bukan kah kalian satu team? Kira kira Mark hyung suka sepatu yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaemin menunjukan kedua sepatu yang ada di tanganya pada Jeno. Seketika mood Jeno turun drastis, dia tidak menyangka dia capek capek mengantar Jaemin yang malah ingin membelikan hadiah untuk pacarnya, dan dari yang ke sekian kali nya Jeno merasa patah hati baru kali ini Jeno merasa kesal sekali dengan Jaemin apalagi Mark pacarnya itu, Jeno benar benar muak dan lelah sekarang.

"tidak dua duanya…. Mark sunbae biasa pakai sepatu Adidd*s Adistrike 2.0, katanya sepatu tipe itu paling nyaman dan sesuai dengan posisinya" jawab Jeno dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, kan aku langsung bisa Tanya penjaga tokonya tidak perlu bingung bingung memilih" Jaemin pergi menuju penjaga toko di sudut ruangan untuk menanyakan sepatu yang dia cari.

"ya mana aku tau kalau kau mau membelikan Mark sunbae sepatu, kau juga tidak Tanya. Kalau aku tau dari awal pasti aku tidak mau mengantar mu kesini!" gumam pelan Jeno ketika Jaemin sudah menjauh darinya.

"hyung? Jeno Hyung?" seorang anak laki laki menepuk pundak Jeno.

"Jisung? Hey bro apa kabar? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jeno menarik anak bernama Jisung yang merupakan sepupunya ini untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"aku mau beli sepatu hyung! Hyung sendiri ngapain disini? Numpang duduk duduk ya?"

"enak saja kau bilang numpang duduk, aku menunggu teman ku yang ingin membeli sepatu. Kau kesini sendiri? Eiy…. Tidak baik anak SMP berkeliaran sendiri menjelang petang seperti ini" Jeno mengamit leher Jisung dengan penuh kasih sayang(?).

"AWW! Hyung sakit! Aku kesini sendiri itu sekalian habis pulang kursus langsung kesini cari sepatu, hemat ongkos juga kan sekali jalan. Dari pada nunggu sama eomma pasti bakal ribet dan malah dapet sepatunya lama" Jisung dengan susah payah melepaskan tangan Jeno dari lehernya.

"kursus? Kau kursus apa?" Tanya Jeno yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Jisung.

"cih! Hyung ini tidak mengikuti perkembangan adiknya sendiri, aku kursus dance di tidak jauh dari sini di sana enak lho hyung kita bisa datang tanpa batasan waktu, kita bisa datang kapan saja yang kita ingin kan!"

"tunggu kau kursus di XXX? Yang ada di area XXXX itu?"

"hyung tau? pernah kesana?"

"aku pernah kesana bersa… OH YA TUHAN AKU LUPA!" Jeno tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"ada apa hyung? Kau mengagetkan ku!" Jisung mengelus dada kaget dengan teriakan kakak sepupunya ini.

"aku harusnya menjemput Renjun hari ini di tempat kursus itu tapi aku lupa. Tuhan… bagaimana ini" Jeno yang mulai panic berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai mondar mandir kebingungan.

"Renjun… Huang Renjun hyung? Hyung kenal dengannya?"

"bukan hanya kenal, aku pacarnya!" Jeno menjawab Jisung secara tidak sadar Karena dia sedang larut dengan pikiranya tentang Renjun yang menunggunya.

"kau pasti bohong! Mimpi ya hyung bisa pacaran dengan Renjun hyung"

"untuk apa aku bohong pada mu Jisung, tidak ada untungnya"

"Wah daebak! Hyung bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengannya, sedangkan banyak laki-laki dan perempuan di luar sana yang di tolak oleh nya. Kau pasti pakai guna guna"

"guna guna apa an sih! Jisung jangan membuat ku bingung, aku sedang panic sekarang"

"habisan aku bingung bagaimana bisa kau bisa pacaran dengan uke idaman seperti dia, Renjun hyung itu bagai tokoh dari negeri dongeng yang sempurna dalam segala hal. Dan… tadi hyung bilang harusnya hyung menjemputnya?" Jisung melirik Jam tangan sekilas. "ini sudah hampir malam, hyung yakin Renjun hyung masih di sana?"

"semoga saja dia sudah pulang"

"Jeno-ah! aku sudah selesai ayo kita pulang!" Jaemin menghampiri Jeno dan Jisung.

"oke! Dan sebaiknya kita cepat pulang! Jisung-ah hyung pulang dulu, kau hati hati di jalan saat pulang bye!" Jeno langsung menarik Jaemin keluar dari toko dan mengantarnya pulang.

"berlagak sok playboy, sudah dapat yang seperti Renjun hyung masing jalan dengan yang lain" gumam Jisung saat Jeno pergi dari.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Renjun menunggu Jeno datang menjemputnya, dan karena gedung tempatnya kursus telah di tutup Renjun meneruskan aktifitas menunggu pacarnya di halte bis terdekat. Sebenarnya Renjun sudah ingin pulang, tapi dia takut jika nanti Jeno menjemputnya dan dia tidak ada, kasihan juga Jeno pikirnya. Jujur saja dia sangat lelah, dia sudah menunggu Jeno sangat lama dan sekarang hari mulai gelap.

"Ya Tuhan Jeno kau kemana?" gumam Renjun pelan.

"hei cantik sendirian?" seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba mendekat dan mencolek dagu Renjun. "ikut dengan ku dan kau akan selamat!"

"kau…" Renjun ingat orang itu, dia adalah anak dari sekolah swasta dekat sini yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Renjun, dan tentu saja Renjun tolak Karena Renjun juga sudah pacaran dengan Jeno. "mau apa kau kesini?"

"mau memberi perhitungan kepadamu Huang Renjun. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menolak ku begitu saja, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu dengan cara baik baik, berarti terpaksa aku harus memakai cara kekerasan!" laki-laki itu menarik paksa Renjun, dan karena Renjun terus melawan dia lantas mendekap Renjun erat dan menyeretnya menjauh dari halte itu menuju ke sebuah mobil yang pintunya telah terbuka.

"Le-Lepas… TOLONG! TOLONG… Hisk.. siapapun tolong aku! Hisk!" Tubuh Renjun gemetar ketakutan, tangisnya pun pecah, dia sungguh sangat takut sekarang.

"berhenti melawan atau kau tidak akan selamat!" laki laki itu sedikit mencekik leher Renjun hingga Renjun terbatuk.

"Jeno… hisk…tolong aku…" gumam Renjun saat dia hampir sampai di mobil yang terbuka itu.

"HEI LEPASKAN DIA!" Jeno yang baru datang langsung turun dari motornya, menarik laki-laki itu dan memukulnya keras keras hingga laki laki itu terpental rumayan jauh.

"siapa kau jangan ikut campur!" laki-laki itu bangkit dan akan membalas pukulan Jeno namun di tangkis sempurna oleh Jeno, dan Jeno pun kembali memukul laki-laki itu, tapi kali ini sangat keras hingga laki-laki itu tersungkur dan tidak kuat untuk bangun.

"siapa aku? Kau yang siapa? Berani beraninya mengganggu pacar ku, aku akan mengingat betul wajah busuk mu jika aku tau kau menganggu Renjun lagi, kau akan berakhir di neraka!" laki-laki itu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi menjauh segera.

Jeno membalikan badannya ke arah Renjun yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatin kan, penampilannya kacau, badannya bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah yang di banjiri air mata. Sungguh hati Jeno sangat sakit melihatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"maaf kan aku…. Sungguh… aku minta maaf Renjun…" bisik Jeno pada Renjun yang masih terisak.

"hisk…aku takut…hisk..aku sangat takut…dia akan…" tangis Renjun semakin menjadi kala Jeno memeluknya.

"sshhh… semua sudah berakhir Renjun-ah… aku di sini… aku akan melindungi mu… kau sudah aman, sekali lagi maaf kan aku…" Jeno menenangkan Renjun dengan mengusapi punggung dan kepala Renjun, sesekali Jeno mencium kening Renjun guna menenangakan si manis itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit tangis Renjun pun mereda, Jeno sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Renjun. "ayo pulang, sudah malam kita harus segera pulang!" Jeno menghapus air mata Renjun yang masih tersisa.

"baiklah…" jawab Renjun lemah.

Akhirnya Jeno pun mengantarkan Renjun pulang. Di perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara barang sedikitpun, tangan Renjun yang melingkar sangat erat di pinggang Jeno sudah dapat di artikan betapa shock dan takutnya Renjun saat ini. Sesekali Jeno akan mengelus tangan Renjun yang melingkar di pinggangnya guna meredakan perasaan renjun yang terguncang. Sesampainya di rumah Renjun mereka langsung di sambut dengan tatapan hawatir ibu Renjun yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah.

"Ya Tuhan Renjun, kenapa baru pulang sekarang? mama hawatir sekali kau belum pulang, papa mu sedang tidak ada di rumah dan mama menelpon tempat kursus mu mereka bilang kau sudah pulang, kau kemana saja!" ketika Renjun turun dari motor Jeno ibunya langsung memeluknya erat.

"em…itu…bi tadi…"Jeno sedikit ragu utuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibu Renjun.

"tadi aku jalan jalan di sekitar tempat kursus ma, lalu aku tersesat untung Jeno menemukan ku dan mengantar ku pulang kalau tidak aku tidak tau bisa pulang apa tidak" dusta Renjun pada ibunya.

"benarkah? Ya ampun Renjunie, sudah mama bilang jangan keluyuran jika kau tidak tau jalan. Dan lihat, kau pasti habis menangis seperti ini!" ibu Renjun melepaskan pelukan dari putranya yang manis itu dan beralih menatap Jeno. "kau pacar Renjun ya? Terimakasih ya sudah mencari dan mengantar Renjun pulang, jika tidak mungkin dia akan hilang!"

"ta-tapi bi.." sejenak lidah Jeno terasa sangat kelu dan susah untuk di gunakan.

"Jeno-ah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang karena besok masih sekolah. Terimakasih karena tadi sudah menolong ku, aku tidak tahu jadinya jika tidak ada diri mu!" Renjun memotong perkataan Jeno dan melambaikan tanganya memberi code Jeno untuk segera pergi.

"baiklah aku akan pulang, besok pagi aku akan menjemput mu. Bibi Huang saya permisi dulu, selamat malam!" Jeno membungkuk kearah ibu Renjun dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Renjun.

"pacar mu sangat tampan dan baik Renjunie" gumam ibu Renjun.

"iya…. Dia memang sangat tampan dan baik…" Renjun tersenyum kea rah ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sampai di sini dulu….**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya Jun gak bisa janji cepet tapi Jun usahain gak lama lama…..**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review, tolong terus seperti ini guys, tetep review dan kalo bisa yang agak panjangan…hihihi**

 **kalo kalian reviewnya banyak, Jun yang awalnya gak mau ngetik FF ini dan mau ngelanjutin FF yang lain jadi dapet idenya di FF ini dan akhirnya jadi cepet bikin chapter selanjutnya buat FF ini…..**

 **untuk yang mau Tanya, request, kritik dan saran bisa review…. Jun akan terima semua, tapi untuk sekarang Jun masih belum bisa bales satu satu….**

 **Untuk yang udah request FF Jun sudah pertimbangkan kok, dan request kalian masih dalam proses…**

 **Jangan lupa buat fav and follow….**

 **Dan maafkan kalau ada banyak typo dan bahasa yang kurang enak di baca, Jun pengen cepet cepet upload jadi kurang terlalu detail meriksa kesalahannya….**

 **Itu aja yang Jun mau sampaikan…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya….**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya…

Hari ini sebenarnya Renjun sangat enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bayangan kejadian semalam masih sangat jelas di kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa membayang kan bagaimana jadinya dia jika saja Jeno terlambat datang menyelematkannya. Renjun memang sedikit kecewa pada Jeno karena Jeno terlambat, tapi berkat insiden selamam dia berpikir tidak seharusnya dia marah dengan Jeno yang sudah menyelamatkannya, 'Jeno memang salah tapi bukan kah dia sudah menebusnya dengan semua sikapnya padaku semalam' batin Renjun berbicara. Renjun berdiri di depan cermin merias wajahnya, hari ini sepertinya dia harus memakai makeup untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab efek menangis semalaman. Setelah selesai memulaskan sedikit concealer dan eyeliner juga sedikit Lip tint, Renjun siap sekarang. Renjun menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju ke ruang makan yang tanpa di duga, ia melihat Jeno tengah duduk di sana.

"Jeno? Kenapa kau kesini?" Renjun mendekat ke arah Jeno.

"aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan menjemput mu, dan ibu mu menyuruh ku masuk" Jeno dengan lembut menarik tangan Renjun menuntunnya untuk duduk di samping nya. "kau sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat!" Jeno mencubit pipi Renjun gemas. Jeno jadi sadar, benar yang di katakana Haechan, Renjun sangat cantik dan manis. Hari ini Renjun terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan makeup nya, dia terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun, Jeno jadi lemas sendiri di buatnya.

"kau cantik sekali Renjunie…." Gumam Jeno dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap Renjun dan tangan kanannya yang membelai pipi mulus Renjun yang merona. Renjun hanya bisa menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, sungguh di gombali Jeno di pagi hari bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk jantungnya.

"makanan siap! Kalian berdua ayo makan dulu, pacarannya di lanjut nanti!" ibu Renjun datang sambil membawa makanan di tangannya. Jeno yang melihat itu pun langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah Renjun.

"mama…" rengek manja Renjun pada ibunya yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya dan Jeno melakukan adegan romantis.

"apa? Tenang Renjunie… mama juga pernah muda, yang seperti itu wajar kok. Apa salahnya menyentuh wajah pacar mu iya kan Jeno?" ibu Renjun menaik turun kan alisnya member code pada Jeno yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jeno.

"mama ih…!" Renjun cemberut kesal.

"OMMOO! Renjunie mama lucu sekali!" ibu Renjun memeluk anak kesayangannya itu dengan sedikit brutal, lalu melepaskannya. "kalian berdua makanlah dulu, setelah itu baru berangkat. Mama ke dapur dulu ya!" ibu Renjun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jeno! Kau nanti latihan? Apa mau aku bawakan bekal atau snack? Hari ini ingin di bawakan minum apa? Lemon squash, jus, Poc*ri atau apa?" Tanya Renjun sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanannya.

"tidak usah repot-repot, nanti aku hanya latihan sebentar" Jeno juga tengah sibuk memakan sarapan yang di berikan ibu renjun.

"walaupun sebentar kau juga butuh makan siang dan minum sehabis latihan kan"

"kalau begitu bisakah hari ini kau melihat ku latihan, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dengan begitu kita juga bisa makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" Jeno menatap penuh harap pada Renjun.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, mau makan dan minum apa hari ini?"

"tidak ada makanan khusus yang ingin ku makan hari ini, aku hanya ingin makan dengan mu. Jadi ada saran makanan yang cocok untuk kita makan nanti?" Jeno sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Renjun.

"aku Tanya pada mu kenapa balik Tanya…" Renjun tersenyum sambil mencubit lengan Jeno.

"aku ikut pilihan mu saja!" Jeno memandangi Renjun yang tengah berpikir.

"bagaimana kalau burrito dan Lemon squash? Kupikir itu cocok untuk makan siang hari ini"

"call!" Jeno mengusap pipi Renjun sembari menatap wajahnya. "Renjun-ah… untuk yang semalam… aku… mianhe…" tatap Jeno berubah sangat sendu.

"tidak papa… aku memaaf kan mu, lain kali jangan di ulangi ya!"

"iya…. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, aku janji…." Jeno tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun. "Renjun-ah… kau cantik sekali…"

"Jeno-ah…." Renjun menahan bahu Jeno karena Jeno terus mendekat. "ini masih di rumah, tidak lucu jika mama melihat kita. Aku buat burrito dulu ya tunggu di sini!" Renjun meninggalkan Jeno menuju dapur.

"apa yang ku lakukan tadi…" Jeno mengacak rambutnya kasar. "wajahnya mengundang sekali… just stay calm Lee Jeno… jangan bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan… kau harus menahan semua hasrat mu di depan Renjun…"

.

.

.

Di kelas…..

Jam pertama di kelas Jeno akan di isi oleh Johnny saem dengan mata pelajaran bahasa inggris, namun beruntungnya hari ini Johnny saem yang tampan nan sexy itu harus ijin karena ada keperluan dengan club English Debate, jadilah kelas Jeno mendapat anugrah terindah yaitu jam kosong.

"YA! LEE JENO! Neon jinjja! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dan berangkat duluan, aku jadi telat kan. Untung saja Johnny saem tidak ada, kalau ada bisa habis aku" Haechan yang baru datang langsung menhujani Jeno dengan omelan dan jitakan mesra.

"kau ini apa apaan sih, baru datang langsung marah marah, seperti yeoja sedang PMS aja. Lagi pula tadi kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau mau berangkat sekolah bersama, orang bisanya berangkat sendiri-sendiri" sahut Jeno tak kalah sewot.

"kan juga biasanya kau tidak berangkat sepagi itu Jeno, yah ku pikir kau belum berangkat, appa juga baru memberitahu ku tadi pagi kalau beliau tidak bisa mengantar ku" Haechan mendudukan diri di bangku samping Jeno.

"ya berarti itu bukan salah ku Lee Haechan! Kau sendiri yang tidak konfirmasi dulu"

"ah molla! Susah bicara dengan mu. Lagi pula, tumben sekali pagi pagi kau sudah berangkat? Ada piket dadakan di ruang ganti team basket?" Tanya Haechan.

"tidak..tidak ada piket kok, aku tadi jemput Renjun dulu jadi berangkat agak pagi" jawab Jeno santai.

"ow… begitu… yah kalau gitu aku juga tidak berhak marah, kan pacar yang utama, teman mah apa atuh cuman tempat sampah kalau lagi galau!" ujar Haechan sambil cemberut.

"nah itu nyadar!" sahut asal Jeno sambil tertawa. "jangan marah Haechanie… aku tidak pernah menganggap mu tempat sampah. Dan soal pacar lebih penting itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar karena kau dan Renjun itu sama pentingnya untuk ku"

"gombal…. Tapi… eh apa kau bilang tadi? Renjun penting untuk mu? Cie… yang udah sepenuhnya move on!" Haechan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jeno.

"siapa yang sepenuhnya move on? Jujur saja aku masih belum bisa move on, tapi menjalin hubungan dengan Renjun beberapa hari ini membuat ku sekit sadar jika memang aku masih bisa membuka hati ku untuk orang lain yang bisa ku jangkau. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian semalam, aku terus merenungkan kelanjutan hubungan ku dengan Renjun…"

"kejadian apa?" potong Haechan.

"tadi malam aku terlambat menjeput Renjun di tempat kursus nya, yah itu sih sepenuhnya salah ku yang tidak sengaja melupakan janji ku padanya. Aku telat menjemputnya hingga malam, dan waktu aku sampai di sana, ada seorang laki-laki yang akan berbuat jahat pada Renjun. Laki-laki itu memang dengan mudahnya ku bereskan, tapi sepertinya Renjun sangat ketakutan. Melihatnya menangis dan ketakutan entah mengapa membuat hati ku sakit, jantung ku serasa berhenti saat melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu" wajah Jeno tampak serius.

"Ya Tuhan! Untung saja kau tidak terlambat, jika kau terlambat sedikit saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Renjun" Haechan mengusap dada mendramatisir.

"aku juga sangat bersukur aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkannya"

"dan masalah hati mu sakit melihatnya menangis, apa kau yakin tidak suka Renjun Jen?"

"entahlah… di kepala ku aku sangat yakin jika aku masih menyukai Jaemin, tapi terus berada di samping Renjun membuat aku meragukan statement ku sendiri. Renjun begitu baik dan loveable, dia juga menyukai ku, aku jadi merasa berdosa jika tidak membalas perasaannya" Jeno menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman…. Aku akan mencoba membuka hati, dan mencoba membalas perasaan Renjun pada ku. Aku akan benar benar menjadi pacar yang sesungguhnya dan berusaha mencintainya"

"Jeno-ah…. aku mendukung keputusanmu yang satu ini. Sudah saatnya kau harus melupakan Jaemin, dan memulai kisah baru dengan yang lain. Aku yakin tidak susah untuk jatuh cinta pada Renjun" Haechan tersenyum ke arah Jeno.

"kau benar… tidak susah untuk jatuh cinta pada Renjun… dan mungkin dalam waktu cepat aku akan sepenuhnya menggilainya seperti aku menggilai Jaemin, atau bahkan lebih" Jeno tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah manis Renjun.

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau sudah mulai suka ya dengan Renjun"

"apa yang di maksud mulai suka itu seperti rasanya ingin mencium ketika aku melihat wajahnya dalam jarak dekat? Tadi pagi aku hampir saja menciumnya tepat di dalam rumahnya"

"apa? Kau hampir mencium Renjun di rumah nya? Itu sih kau saja yang mesum. Semua laki-laki dominan yang ada di sekolah ini juga pasti ingin mencium Renjun jika melihat wajahnya dari dekat, apalagi jika memandang bibir kissable nya itu terlalu lama, ABG labil seperti mu pasti akan langsung hilang kewarasan dan ingin menyerangnya" Haechan memukul lengan Jeno.

"kau benar! Wajah Renjun itu mengundang sekali, aku benar benar bisa hilang kewarasan jika memandang wajahnya terus menerus"

"makanya kontrol hormon mu itu, dan jika kau masih tidak bisa menahannya pastikan saja kau sudah mencintai Renjun, selanjutnya tinggal beli pengaman dan wujudkan semua fantasi mu itu pada Renjun, bereskan!" ujar gamblang Haechan.

"Aish! Kau ini, mulut mu itu frontal sekali!" Jeno menjitak Haechan.

"aku benar kan, jika ingin macam macam dengan Renjun tinggal berikan hati mu padanya dan pasti Renjun juga akan memberikan itu untuk mu!" Haechan mengusapi kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Jeno.

"kau dan mulut binal mu itu benar benar! Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan akan melakukannya adalah hal yang sudah biasa"

"zaman sekarang itu memang hal yang sudah biasakan, dan aku yakin pasti Jaemin dan Mark hyung sudah pernah melakukannya"

"berhenti menabur garam pada luka ku Lee Haechan! Kau sendiri sana cari pasangan, jomblo sok sok an mengatakan tentang hal bercinta"

"cari pasangan? Sorry saja ya, aku tidak perlu cari pasti banyak yang mendekati ku, aku saja yang pemilih!" ujar sewot Haechan.

"sudah jomblo kebanyakan gaya pula, melapuk baru tahu rasa!"

"YA!Lee Jeno kau benar benar!" Haechan memukuli Jeno secara brutal.

.

.

.

Ruang loker team basket….

Sepulang sekolah semua anggota team basket berkumpul di ruang loker untuk kordinasi yang di pimpin oleh sang kapten Mark Lee.

"oke, sekarang kita istirahat dulu, satu jam lagi kita mulai latihan. Kalian boleh makan siang dulu!" titah sang kapten Mark.

"jadi boleh makan siang dulu di luar sunbae?" Tanya Jeno.

"tentu saja boleh! Mau makan siang bareng Renjun ya?" Mark menepuk pundak Jeno.

"begitulah sunbae… ada yang salah jika aku makan siang dengan pacar ku?" Jeno berusaha sepenuh hati menjawab Mark walaupun hati nya sedikit dongkol melihat wajah Mark.

"tidak…tidak ada yang salah, hanya iri saja pada mu. Renjun pasti masak makanan enak untuk mu setiap hari" perkataan Mark membuat dahi Jeno berkerut bingung.

"dari mana sunbae tau? sunbae kenal Renjun? dan sunbaekan bisa minta di buatkan makanan Jaemin!"

"Jaemin dan dapur adalah musuh, aku tidak ingin dia terluka hanya karena ingin membuatkan ku makanan. Dan soal Renjun, aku ini tetangganya rumah ku tak jauh dari rumahnya. Semenjak dia di pindah ke korea kami berteman baik sebagai tetangga, dan aku tau sekali Renjun itu pandai memasak dan masakannya sangat enak. Kau itu beruntung sekali Jeno-ah!"

"Sunbae benar! Masakan Renjun enak, dan aku juga merasa beruntung pacaran dengannya" tanpa sadar senyum Jeno tersungging saat mengucapkan nama Renjun sembari membayangkan wajah pacar manisnya itu.

"aku senang ternyata kau juga suka dengan Renjun. Dulu waktu pertamakali dia masuk SMA, dia bilang pada ku jika dia bilang menyukai anak bernama Lee Jeno, dan tak ku sangka kita malah satu team, tapi Renjun melarangku memberi tahu ini pada mu, malu katanya!" Mark menepuk bahu Jeno sekali lagi. "Jeno-ah! jaga Renjun baik–baik ya, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri. Renjun itu walaupun terlihat seperti playboy yang banyak di gandrungi tapi dia itu tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya jangan kan pacaran jatuh cinta dengan seseorang saja belum pernah, kau adalah cinta pertamannya jadi ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanannya" hati Jeno seperti tertusuk parang, dia merasa sangat bajingan sekarang.

"sunbae juga jaga Jaemin ya! Walaupun aku belum lama mengenalnya, dia teman ku yang berharga."

"kalau masalah itu jangan kau tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun Jaemin itu sangat manja, suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, tapi aku sudah terlanjur cinta sekali dengannya, tanpa kau minta pun aku juga akan menjaga Jaemin selalu. Lagi pula walaupun aku masih muda, tapi aku ingin serius dengannya" mendengar Mark Jeno jadi sadar, sunbaenya itu orang yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, Mark juga terlihat sangat sabar dan sangat menyayangi Jaemin. Jeno merasa dia sudah kalah telak dari seniornya ini.

"sunbae kelihatan sayang sekali dengan Jaemin ya!"

"kau juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Jaemin…. Ku harap kau bisa menyanyagi Renjun sama seperti kau menyanyangi Jaemin bahkan lebih…" tatapan Mark berubah, Mark menatap Jeno sangat serius.

"maksud sunbae apa?" Jeno sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang di katakana Mark. 'apa Mark sunbae sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Jaemin bukan Renjun?' batin Jeno bertanya.

"tidak ada… hanya mengingatkan mu saja…" Mark tersenyum sekilas lalu menginggalkan Jeno dengan sejuta tanda Tanya di kepalanya.

"bagus Lee Jeno… bahkan orang lain telah mengetahui kebusukan mu…" gumam Jeno pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taman sekolah…..

Renjun mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah. Jeno menyuruhnya menunggu di sini karena dia ada kordinasi sebentar dengan anggota team basket dan setelah itu dia akan menyusul Renjun di sini.

"sudah menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba Jeno memeluk Renjuk dari belakang setelah itu dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Renjun.

"tidak, aku baru saja datang. Aku tau Mark hyung pasti akan sedikit lama kordinasinya karena ini sudah mendekati tournament. Mark hyung itu berubah jadi sangat cerewet kalau dia khawatir pada sesuatu" Renjun menyiapkan makanan yang di bawanya.

"begitulah…" Jeno sedikit kikuk membicarakan soal Mark karena teringat obrolannya tadi dengan sang kapten. 'kau tidak tau saja Renjun, yang dia khawatirkan itu diri mu' gumam Jeno dalam hati.

"berikan tangan mu!" Renjun menyemprotkan cairan handsanitaizer pada tangan kedua tangan Jeno. "nah selesai, sekarang kau bisa makan!" Renjun memberikan sebungkus burrito pada Jeno, namun bukan malah menerimanya, Jeno malah mengangkat tubuh Renjun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jj-jeno…aa-apa yang.." Renjun berusaha turun dari pangkukan Jeno, namun Jeno memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"suapi aku! Aku sedang malas makan sendiri!" Jeno seddikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat menatap wajah Renjun dengan leluasa.

"aku akan menyuapi mu dengan senang hati, tapi tidak seperti ini juga posisinya! Jika ada orang yang melihat bagaimana" Renjun masih bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Jeno.

"biarkan saja, memang kenapa kalau ada yang lihat?"

"kan malu… posisi kita sekarang sungguh tidak pantas jadi tontonan publik" Renjun menundukan wajahnya yang merona.

"untuk kali ini jangan pedulikan pandangan publik dulu… aku ingin memeluk pacar ku…" Jeno sedikit meremas pinggang ramping Renjun. Dalam hati Jeno bertanya, bagaimana bisa Renjun mempunyai pinggang seramping itu, pinggangnya seperti pinggang perempuan bahkan lebih ber S line dari perempuan.

"baiklah… tapi kau harus makan dulu!" Renjun menyuapkan burrito yang ada di tangannya pada Jeno, dan Jeno pun memakannya dengan lahap. Baik Renjun maupun Jeno menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang walaupun dalam posisi yang sunggung terlihat ambigu bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"terimakasih atas makanannya!" ujar Jeno setelah selesai menghabiskan burrito yang di suapkan Renjun padanya.

"minum dulu…" Renjun memberikan sebotol lemon squash pada Jeno, dan Jeno pun langsung meminumnya. "aku akan membereskan ini lepaskan aku dulu sentar Jeno!"

"nanti saja di bereskannya, aku sedang nyaman dengan posisi ini! Jangan banyak bergerak atau aku akan memelukmu terus dan tak akan aku lepaskan!" Jeno menyingkirkan botol minum yang di bawa Renjun dan setelah itu mengalungkan tangan Renjun pada lehernya. "begini lebih baik…"

"ada apa dengan mu hari ini, hah? Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali hari ini? Apa Mark hyung memarahi mu dan membuah mu stress?" Renjun berhenti memberontak dan menyaman kan diri di pankuan Jeno.

"tidak… hanya sedang banyak pikiran…" Jeno mengusap pinggang dan paha Renjun. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Renjun, karena dengan melihat batapa meronanya wajah Renjun kalian bisa menyimpulkan apa yang ia rasakan, wajarkan jika kau merasa 'vibe' saat tangan kekasih mu berkeliaran menjelajahi tubuhmu. "Renjun-ah… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"tentu saja boleh…"

"apa sebelum aku, kau pernah pacaran dengan seseorang atau menyukai seseorang?" Jeno mengangkat dagu Renjun agar dia bisa menatapnya.

"tidak…tidak sekalipun aku pacaran atau menyukai seseorang sebelum diri mu… kenapa Tanya seperti itu?" Renjun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah Jeno yang menurutnya aneh sekali hari ini.

"tidak papa… hanya ingin tau saja…. Renjun-ah…"

"hm..?"

"jika aku mengatakan pada mu kalau kau bukan orang pertama yang ku sukai, apa kau akan marah pada ku?"

"untuk apa aku harus marah pada mu, soal hati itu tidak bisa di paksakan… jika memang dulu kau menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan aku, berarti itu kan bukan salah mu kenapa aku harus marah" Renjun memberi Jeno senyuman terbaiknya.

"kau ini apa benar manusia? Kau bukan malaikat kan?" Jeno megusap pipi tembam Renjun.

"kau ini bicara apa, sudah jelas aku ini manusia" Renjun makin tersipu, tanpa dia sadari Jeno menarik tengkuknya agar wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Renjun-ah…. bolehkah…" Jeno menghentikan gerakannya menarik tengkuk Renjun tepat beberapa inci saja sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada jawaban lisan yang keluar dari mulut Renjun, karena Renjun menjawab jeno dengan cara yang lain. Renjun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan manis. Ya.. hanya kecupan.. namun itu hanya awalnya, karena sekarang Jeno mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jeno terus melumat bibir tipis Renjun tanpa henti sembari terus meraba pinggang dan paha Renjun. Dan tepat saat tangan Jeno meremas pantat indahnya Renjun mengeluarkan lenguhan halus di tengah ciumannya. Bukan malah terintrupsi, Jeno justru makin intens mencumbu pacarnya ini. Hanya saja mereka tidak sadar jika ada sepasang kakasih lain yang akan menuju tempat mereka sekarang.

"ayo hyung! Cepat! Sebelum waktu istirahat mu habis dan kau jadi tak makan siang!" Jaemin menarik tangan kekasihnya Mark Lee menuju taman sekolah, tujuan mereka sama dengan Jeno dan Renjun, untuk makan siang dan menikmati quality time bersama pasangan.

"kau sendiri yang tadi terlalu lama memilih makanan di kantin, kita jadi membuang banyak waktu kan!" Mark mencoba menggoda pacarnya dengan menyalahkannya.

"harusnya hyung mengatur ulang jadwal makan siang jadi agak lama, kan gak enak juga hyung kalau istirahat makan siangnya harus di buru waktu seperti ini!" Jaemin menggerutu sambil masih menarik lengan berotot kekasihnya ini. Dan sampailah mereka di lorong dekat taman…

"sayang! tunggu dulu berheti…" Mark menarik Jaemin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "jangan kesana!"

"kenapa hyung?" Jaemin menatap pacarnya bingung.

"kau lihat itu! Jika kita kesana kita bisa menganggu mereka" Mark menunjuk ke arah Jeno dan Renjun yang terlihat masih asyik melakukan adegan dewasa.

"OMMOO! Itu Renjun dan Jeno kan? Ya Tuhan mereka Hot sekali…. Melakukan ciuman panas di tempat umum, untung tempat ini sepi! Sial, Jeno terlihat sangat sexy saat mencium Renjun dan Renjun sendiri terlihat sangat menawan dan manis di pangkuan Jeno! Gila, mereka erotis sekali" Jaemin ber Fanboying ria saat melihat dua orang yang masih terlena dengan gairah mereka.

"kau bilang pria lain sexy di depan pacar mu sendiri kau ingin di hukum Na Jaemin?" Mark makin mempererat pelukannya pada Jaemin.

"aku ingin di hukum seperti itu…" Jaemin membalikan badannya menatap pacarnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah Jeno dan Renjun.

"dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak di sini. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan lalu menggarap mu di sini juga. Tidak lucu jika kita ketahuan bercinta di sekolah!" ujar Mark sambil mencubit pipi Jaemin.

"YA! Dasar mesum! Aku kan cuman minta di cium seperti Renjun begitu, bukan minta begituan sama hyung! Ish, susah ngomong sama orang mesum!" Jaemin melepaskan Pelukan Mark dan menatap sewot kea rah pacarnya.

"sama saja sayang, nanti awalnya memang masih tahap ciuman biasa, tapi lama-lama pasti akan terbawa juga" Mark kembali memeluk Jaemin.

"hyung! Apa mereka juga akan terbawa suasana juga?" Tanya polos Jaemin pada Mark.

"aku akan membunuh Lee Jeno jika itu terjadi. Untuk saat ini, Jeno masih belum ku ijinkan menyentuh Renjun lebih dari ini"

"kenapa hyung? Bukan kah mereka sudah pacaran, hyung! Berhentilah bertingkah protektif pada Renjun, aku tau kau sudah menganggapnya adik mu, tapi dia sudah di miliki orang lain hyung"

"aku punya alasan sendiri soal itu Nana, tapi jika tiba saatnya, aku akan benar benar kan menyerahkan adik ku tercinta Huang Renjun pada Lee Jeno" Mark berusaha memberikan jawaban yang dapat di terima oleh si manis di hadapannya ini. 'aku akan menyerahkan Renjun, jika si bajingan Lee Jeno itu sudah sepenuhnya menyadari perasaannya dan melupakan mu' Mark menambahkan jawabannya dalam hati.

"aku hanya mengingatkan hyung saja, jika hyung terlalu protektif Renjun bisa benci pada mu!" Jaemin tersenyum sangat manis. "sekarang sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain untuk makan sebelum istirahat makan siang hyung habis, dan hyung bisa latihan dengan perut kosong!"

"baiklah, tuan putri ku yang cerewet!" Mark menggandeng Jaemin dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan tepat saat Mark dan Jaemin pergi, datanglah seorang Lee Haechan yang niat awalnya ingin ke gudang teater yang letaknya ada di ujung lorong dekat taman sekolah. Namun karena ada tontonan gratis yang menarik di depannya, Haechan berencana menunda sebentar jadwal ke gudang club taeater, untuk mengabadikan moment langka di depannya.

"dasar Lee Jeno kelebihan hormon! Bilang tidak suka pada Renjun, tapi menciumnya sampai seperti itu. Apa apaan itu tangannya, dasar mesum! Jika Mark hyung tau, kau pasti sudah habis Jeno-ah! tapi…. Kurasa sudah saatnya kalian benar benar bersatu, aku harus membuka mata dan perasaan mu Lee Jeno" wajah Haechan berkilat misterius, dia tersenyum sendiri penuh arti. Setelah melihat ciuman Jeno dan Renjun terlepas, Haechan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum pasangan itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, nanti aku bisa benar benar kelepasan…" ujar Jeno setelah ciuman mereka terlepas dan dia melihat wajah merona Renjun yang sedikit sersengal karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Jeno~!" Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jeno.

"aku benar benar ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dengan mu Renjun…" Jeno kembali merengkuh tubuh Renjun dengan erat.

"hm? Apa Jeno?" Renjun ingin melonggarkan sedikit pelukan Jeno agar bisa menatap wajahnya, tapi Jeno nahan tengkuknya dan makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"tidak ada apa apa…"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm back…..**

 **Maaf banget update nya lama, Jun baru balik dari pekan UTS yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, dan jujur Jun sebenernya juga masih lelah batin karena ujian, tapi yah… mumpung ada waktu Jun sempatin dulu aja buat update FF ini.**

 **Jun gak pernah bosan ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau dan sudi baca FF gak bermutu yang Jun buat ini, Jun dengan segala Kekurangan Jun mohon maaf kalau ceritanya masih belum memenuhi harapan.**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang udah Review, kalian selalu special di hati Jun, karena kalian yang nyemangatin Jun buat update FF ini maupun bikin FF lain.**

 **Ada yang request kemarin soal FF special ultahnya Renjun… Jun sudah bikin plotnya tinggal tunggu aja hasilnya…..**

 **Dan ada juga yang pengen couple JisungXchenle di tampilin, kalau yang ini tunggu dulu ya, kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Untuk yang mau tanya Tanya, request, menyampaikan kritik dan saran bisa langsung review ya. Kalau bisa rivewnya yang agak banyakan biar Jun juga tambah semangat ngelanjutin FF nya.**

 **Maaf belum bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi Jun baca semua tanpa satu pun terlewatkan.**

 **Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow, tetep review #gakpernahbosenngingetin**

 **Itu dulu yang mau Jun omongin…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan harinya di sekolah…

Hari ini Haechan datang lebih dulu dari pada Jeno. Haechan mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang biasa ia tempati bersama Jeno setiap harinya. Tak lama kemudian Jeno pun datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"pagi chan!" sapa Jeno riang.

"pagi Jen! Ceria sekali?" Haechan memandang Jeno dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"memeng tidak boleh jika aku ceria? Aku galau kau salahkan, aku ceria juga kau persoalkan"

"he… aku tau…" Haechan sedikit mencondongkan badannya kea rah Jeno.

"tau apa?" Tanya Jeno sembari menjauhi Haechan yang semakin mendekat.

"tidak! Tidak jadi!" Haechan menjauhkan badannya.

"kau menakutkan!" ujar Jeno.

"kau itu yang menakutkan dasar mesum! Pasti Renju ketakutan sekali di rape orang mesum seperti mu!" sahut sewot Haechan.

"HEY! Dari mana kau tau? aku tidak me 'rape' nya, kita melakukannya dengan senang hati!" Jeno memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aish tidak usah memukul ku juga! Aku benar kan kau memang mesum, Lihat ini! Tangan mu sungguh! Kau bilang tidak suka Renjun tapi tangan mu sungguh kurang ajar padanya!" Haechan menunjukan rekaman video yang dia ambil kemarin pada Jeno.

"Tuhan! Kau mengintip kami?" Jeno menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"untuk apa aku mengintip, kalian saja yang tidak tahu tempat melakukannya di tempat umum. Untung saja sepi jika tidak citra mu di sekolah ini akan sangat buruk Lee Jeno" Haechan menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"hanya kau kan yang lihat?" Tanya Jeno.

"entahlah… kemarin aku melihat Mark hyung dan Jaemin berjalan di area itu, bisa jadi mereka juga sudah melihat mu dengan Renjun" Haechan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sembari melirik ekspresi yang akan di keluarkan Jeno.

"Apa? Mark sunbae dan Jaemin? Ya Tuhan habis sudah citra ku di depan Mark sunbae…" Jeno memijat keningnya.

"begitu saja?"

"apa nya?"

"biasanya kau akan heboh sekali jika Jaemin melihat citra buruk mu, ini kenapa kau kalem kalem saja?" Haechan menatap Jeno lekat. "biasanya kau akan mengerutu tidak jelas karena takut Jaemin akan benci padamu"

"untuk apa? Toh sudah kepalang basah, Jaemin juga mungkin tidak akan terlalu perduli dengan ku"

"Ya! Lee Jeno! Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? biasanya yang ada di kepala mu hanya Jaemin jaemin dan Jaemin kenapa sekarang kau seperti tidak perduli begitu?" Haechan menguncang guncang bahu Jeno.

"bukan tidak perduli juga, jujur aku kaget Jaemin juga lihat. Tapi kembali lagi, aku berusaha realitis dia pasti malah senang aku berciuman dengan Renjun, dia kan yang menyuruh ku menembak Renjun" jawab santai Jeno.

"kau benar… tidak ada salahnya juga pamer kemesraan di depan mereka" Haechan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jeno dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"aku tidak pamer kemesraan, aku dan Renjun hanya sedang menyalurkan hasrat kami"

"menyalurkan hasrat kata mu? Yang menyalurkan hasrat itu kamu, Renjun cuman korban kelebihan hormon mu Jen! Kasihan Renjun…." Haechan memukul lengan Jeno.

"Renjun juga menikmati kok! Kami sama sama menikmatinya tenang saja!" Jeno tersenyum sendiri mengingat adegan dewasa yang di lakukannya kemarin.

"dasar mesum! Lihat wajah mu! Kau pasti sedang membayangkan hal tidak senonoh dengan Renjun ya!" Haechan memukuli Lengan Jeno kembali.

"wajar jika aku punya fantasi tersendiri dengan pacar ku!"

"sepertinya kau benar benar sudah move on!"

"mungkin… entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, yang pasti sekarang aku menikmati hubungan ku dengan Renjun…"

"mulailah semua dari awal dan jangan melihat kebelakang!"

"jangan hawatir, itulah yang akan ku lakukan" Jeno menepuk pundak Haechan. "terimakasih atas saran mu selama ini"

"itulah gunanya aku sebagai sahabat mu Jen, aku harus menuntun mu ke jalan yang benar!"

"wah aku terharu! Kemari kau Lee haechan! Aku harus memeluk mu!" Jeno menarik Haechan dan memeluknya dengan brutal, sedangkan Haechan tengah meronta ronta minta di lepaskan.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat…..

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa Jeno akan pergi ke kelas Renjun dan menjemputnya untuk makan siang di taman atau di kantin. Saat Jeno memasuki kelas Renjun, Jeno tidak melihat Renjun di dalamnya, dia hanya melihat Jaemin yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jeno! Kau mencari Renjun ya?" Jaemin mendekat kea rah Jeno.

"iya aku mencarinya, di mana dia?"

"Renjun tadi pinsan saat pelajaran olahraga, dia memaksakan diri saat tes berlari dan membuatnya sesak nafas dan akhirnya pinsan" jawab Jaemin.

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" rasa cemas langsung mendera hati Jeno, di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Renjun.

"dia ada di UKS.." ucapan Jaemin terpotong karena Jeno langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di UKS, Jeno langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung berusaha mencari Renjun. Jeno bahkan mengabaikan teriakan dan makian Lee Taeyong saem dokter sekolah yang juga merupakan sepupunya ini.

"YA! Lee Jeno! Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk!" umpat Taeyong saem pada Jeno.

"mian hyung, aku buru buru. Renjun mana hyung? Aku dengar dia tadi pingsan, mana dia?"

"tenanglah dulu, dia sedang istirahat di bilik paling ujung. Aku tahu kau cemas dengan kekasih mu, tapi tidak usah mengacau juga di ruanganku- YA! YA! YA Lee Jeno kau dengar!" bukan malah mendengarkan kakak sepupunya itu, Jeno malah langsung menghampiri Renjun di bilik paling ujung.

Saat membuka tirai bilik itu, Jeno langsung bisa melihat Renjun terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dan selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Perlahan Jeno mendekat ke arah Renjun, dan Renjun pun menyambut Jeno dengan senyuman lemah. Jeno mendudukan diri di kursi samping ranjang, tangannya terlulur untuk mengusap pipi Renjun.

"Jeno…" ujar lemah Renjun.

"jangan di paksa jika masih sakit" Jeno masih mengusap pipi dan pelipis Renjun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"tidak kok…. Aku sudah tidak papa… nafas ku sudah normal" Renjun menyahut dengan suara lirih.

"kenapa memaksakan diri? Jika tidak kuat, seharusnya kau berhenti saja! Kau membuatku sangat hawatir…" Jeno meraih tangan Renjun dan meciuminnya.

"maaf… aku hanya tidak ingin dapat nilai C di pelajaran ini…"

"kau bisa bilang pada songsaenim jika kau tidak kuat, beliau pasti mengerti dan tidak akan memberi mu nilai C!" nada bicara Jeno sedikit meninggi.

"maaf… maaf membuat mu hawatir… aku tidak tau kau akan se hawatir ini" Renjun sungguh ingin menangis rasanya.

"berhenti menyalahkan diri mu… lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup lagi berlari kau harus berhenti, mengerti?" Jeno merusaha bicara selembut mungkin, dia sadar Renjun merasa bersalah dan dia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"aku mengerti…" Renjun tersenyum lemah di iringi setetes air mata yang jatuh dari ke dua matanya indahnya.

"sekarang istirahatlah dulu, aku akan minta Taeyong hyung untuk memesankan mu makanan dan setelah itu kau harus minum obat"

"Jeno-ya…" Renjun meremas tangan Jeno yang menggenggam tangannya.

"hm?"

"bisakah kau menemaniku di sini?"

"tentu, aku akan menemani mu di sini sampai kau merasa baikan…" Jeno mencium kembali tangan Renjun. "kau tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku akan bilang pada Taeyong hyung untuk mengijinkan ku di kelas dan aku juga akan memintanya memesankan makan siang untuk mu karena kau harus makan" Jeno mencium kening Renjun setelah itu pergi keluar menemui Taeyong.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Renjun membuka kedua matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tak terasa dia sudah tertidur cukup lama sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Renjun mendudukan dirinya dan menoleh kea rah samping, Jeno sedang tertidur rupanya. Renjun melepaskan selang oksigennya, lalu mengguncang pelan tubuh Jeno.

"Jeno… sudah waktunya pulang…" Renjun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Jeno.

"ugh… sudah pulang ya?" Jeno membuka matanya. "sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya jeno yang di jawab anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Renjun. "baiklah akan ku antar pulang!"

"tidak usah… kau ada latihan kan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"kau bis di marahi Mark hyung nanti, aku bisa pulang sendiri sungguh aku sudah tidak papa"

"Mark sunbae pasti juga setuju jika aku mengantarkan mu dulu, berhenti membantah Huang Renjun!" ujar tegas Jeno yang mau tak mau membuat Renjun harus menurutinya.

"eh Renjun sudah bangun!" Taeyong saem masuk dan menghampiri Renjun. "kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"sudah saem saya sudah merasa lebih baik, terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan saem" Renjun turun dari ranjang di bantu Jeno lalu membungkuk sopan pada Taeyong saem.

"ah tidak perlu sungkan Renjun-ah, sudah tugas ku merawat murid yang sakit. Yang membuatku repot itu adalah anak itu!" ujar sinis Taeyong sambil melirik sinis Jeno.

"yaelah hyung gitu aja repot, hyung ini gak tulus ya bantu adek sendiri!" sahut Jeno tak kalah sewot.

"lho jadi Lee saem itu kakaknya Jeno?" sela Renjun dengan nada polos.

"lebih tepatnya kakak sepupunya, bisa mati muda karena stress aku kalau punya adik kandung seperti dia!" jawab Taeyong.

"udah ah hyung, aku mau anter Renjun pulang dulu! Dah!" Jeno menggandeng Renjun keluar dari UKS.

"aku jadi tidak enak dengan Lee Taeyong saem" kata Renjun mengintrupsi Jeno.

"biarkan saja, Taeyong hyung itu memang cerewet seperti itu, aku sudah biasa di marahinya!" Jeno Merangkul Tubuh Renjun dan membawanya ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

"RENJUN!" tiba tiba suara teriakan Mark menghentikan langkah Jeno dan Renjun yang akan memasuki kelas Renjun.

"Mark hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Renjun pada Mark yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"aku dengar kau tadi pingsan, kau tidak papa?" Mark membolak balik tubuh Renjun.

"Hyung! Aku gak papa, jangan gini ah!" Renjun menjauhkan tangan Mark dari tubuhnya, dia juga tidak enak dengan Jeno, karena sejak Mark datang pandangan Jeno jadi terlihat lebih dingin.

"kau tadi pingsan bagaimana aku tidak hawatir, Huang Renjun! Ayo ku antar kau pulang!" Mark akan menyeret tangan Renjun namun Jeno menghentikannya.

"biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya sunbae, aku pacarnya sudah seharusnya aku yang bertugas mengantarkannya. Aku minta ijin agak terlambat latihan nanti, permisi!" Jeno menarik Renjun kedalam kelas untuk mengambil tas sebentar setelah itu keluar membungkuk sebentar pada Mark dan pergi meninggalkan Kapten taem basket itu.

"sudah mulai suka ternyata... berarti sudah saatnya drama di mulai" Mark melihat phonselnya yang penuh dengan notifikasi dari Haechan. "aish! Sudah kubilang tahan Jaemin sebentar! Aku ingat, Jaemin dan Haechan itu sama bar bar nya, bisa gawat kalau mereka di tinggal kan terlalu lama berdua" Mark bergegas pergi ke tempat pacarnya dan patner in crime nya berada.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi…

Renjun di mintai tolong oleh Mark untuk pergi ke kelas Jeno tepat saat pulang sekolah, untuk memberi tau Jeno kalau hari ini dia akan ada latihan khusus dengan sekolah tentangga. Dan hanya Jeno dan Mark saja yang akan mengikuti latihan itu, jadi informasi ini harus di sampaikan secara tersembunyi, kurang lebih begitu yang di katakana Mark. Ketika Renjun akan memasuki kelas Jeno, ia melihat jeno masih asyik ngobrol dengan sahabatnya Haechan, Renjun pasti sangat tidak enak jika harus mengganggu mereka maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar kelas.

"tidak seharusnya kau itu marah pada Mark hyung, dia kan sahabat Renjun, sudah sewajarnya kan Mark hyung hawatir!" Renjun dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Haechan. 'mereka berdua sedang membahas aku dan Mark hyung?' batin Renjun.

"aku tau, tapi tindakannya itu seperti sangat menyindir ku Haechan. Aku berdiri tepat di samping Renjun, dan dia malah menarik Renjun pergi bukannya itu sindiran keras" Renjun juga dapat mendengar dengan Jelas suara Jeno yang tampak sedang kesal.

"kalau dia memang menyindir mu kenapa? Mark hyung kan memang meragukan mu sebagai pacar Renjun. Dan mungkin dia Sudah tau kalau sebenarnya kau itu nembak Renjun karena salah taruh note yang seharusnya kau tujukan ke Jaemin" Setelah mendengar itu Renjun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, perlahan Renjun memundurkan tubuhnya ingin menjauh dari sana, namun ada seorang siswa yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya.

"maaf…" Renjun membungkuk lemah pada siswa yang di tabraknya, dan tanpa sadar suaranya membuat Jeno dan Haechan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Renjun-ah! kau…" dengan segera Jeno menghampiri Renjun, namun Renjun dengan segenap kekuatan nya dia berlari menjauh dari Jeno.

Tak berhenti di situ, Jeno mengejar Renjun yang berlari tak tentu arah menjauhinya. Bersyukur karena latihan fisik yang di berikan pelatih basket dan Mark, membuat Jeno mudah untuk mengejar Renjun yang tak di sangka larinya rumayan cepat juga. Jeno menarik bahu Renjun agar Renjun berbalik menatapnya.

"Renjun-ah! dengar kan aku…" Jeno masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"aku sudah tau kok Jen, ternyata kamu nembak aku karena kamu salah naruh note, sebenarnya kamu mau nembak Jaemin kan…" air mata Renjun mulai jatuh bercucuran, hatinya sangat sakit bagai di sayat ribuan pisau sekarang. "hisk..aku pasti banyak merepotkan mu… hisk..kau..kau pasti lelah pura pura jadi pacar ku… iya kan.." tangis Renjun semakin menjadi. Jeno bersiap akan memeluk Renjun namun Renjun menolaknya.

"Renjun, aku bisa jelas kan! Tolong dengarkan aku dulu…" Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun.

"tidak perlu… sepertinya aku tidak perlu mendengarnya… terimakasih sudah mau jadi pacar ku beberapa hari ini… aku senang sekali setidaknya bisa merasakan jadi pacar orang yang ku suka. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita akhiri saja semua ini, aku tidak mau kau jadi terus pura pura di depan ku" Renjun melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Jeno lalu menghapus air matanya. "sekali lagi terimakasih ya! Mungkin kita memang lebih baik berteman saja, tapi… untuk sementara biarkan aku sendiri dulu ya, jangan menyapa ku dulu…" Renjun berusaha tersenyum di depan Jeno, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

"Renjun-ah andwe! Aku tidak mau kita putus, aku bisa jelaskan.." ucapan Jeno terpotong.

"Jeno… aku tidak perlu di kasihani, kau pasti merasa tidak enak pada ku karena aku bilang aku menyukai mu… tidak… tidak perlu Jeno, kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan mu pada seseorang. Jaemin memang sudah jadi milik Mark hyung, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memaksakan perasaan mu pada ku. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja, tolong…aku mohon dengan sangat Jen…" air mata Renjun jatuh kembali. "tolong menjauhlah untuk sementara… beri aku waktu menerima semua ini…." Renjun membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauhi Jeno yang mamatung di tempatnya.

"Renjun-ah… kenapa kita berpisah di saat aku mulai jatuh cinta pada mu…" Jeno memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jeno pergi ke kelas Renjun untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka namun Jaemin berkata jika hari ini Renjun tidak masuk. Semalam, Jeno telah mencoba menghubungi Renjun, namun Renjun tidak menjawab. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, sepulang sekolah Jeno mengunjungi tempat Kursus Renjun untuk memastikan apa Renjun berada di sana, namun hasilnya nihil. Tujuan terakhir Jeno adalah rumah Renjun, dan sesampainya di sana yang di dapati Jeno hanya lah Rumah tanpa penghuni di dalamnya karena sepertinya Renjun dan keluarganya sedang pergi. Jeno memutuskan untuk kembali lagi besok, karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

Di hari berikutnya, Renjun masih tak kunjung hadir di sekolah. Jaemin mengatakan jika absen Renjun langsung di lompati oleh guru yang mengajar mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jeno kalut setengah mati, dia takut jika dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Renjun lagi. Sepulang sekolah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kursus Renjun untuk mencari informasi.

"Jeno hyung!" panggil Jisung ketika ia melihat sepupunya berdiri lobi gedung. "hyung kenapa kesini?" Jisung menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu.

"Renjun hari ini kesini tidak?" Tanya Jeno to the point.

"Renjun hyung ya…. Aku sih gak tau hyung, aku gak ngambil kelas yang sama kayak Renjun hyung. Tapi aku tau seseorang yang mungkin tau tentang Renjun hyung! Sini ikut aku!" Jisung menarik Jeno ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Instrumen classic'. Di sana mereka mendapati ruangan itu hanya berisi satu orang saja tanpa Renjun di dalamnya. "Lele hyung!" panggil Jisung setelah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jisungie!" anak yang di panggil Lele itu pun memekik histeris dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Jisung. "aku kangen selali dengan mu Jisung Park! Kau lama tidak datang kursus!" anak yang di ketahui bernama asli Zhong Chenle ini masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Jisung.

"maaf hyung, aku ada latihan futsall di sekolah jadi jarang kesini deh!" Jisung juga enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Chenle.

"Ekhem! Anak kecil tidak boleh pelukan seperti ini gak bagus di lihatnya!" Jeno memisahkan Jisung dan chenle.

"ini siapa Jisung?" Chenle menatap bingung pada Jeno.

"oh ini kakak sepupu ku Jeno hyung, hyung ini Chenle hyung pacar ku. Dan dia juga temen sekelasnya Renjun hyung di tempat ini" Jisung dengan bangga mengenalkan Chenle pada Jeno.

"YA! Kau masih kecil sudah pacar pacaran!" Jeno menjitak kepala Jisung. "hai Chenle aku Jeno kakak Jisung dan… pacarnya Renjun, aku ingin tahu apa Renjun kursus hari ini?" Jeno berusaha seramah mungkin dengan Chenle karena dia sadar dia yang butuh informasi sekarang.

"Pacarnya Renjun gege ya, ehm…. Renjun ge gak masuk beberapa hari ini. Tapi kemarin aku ke rumahnya eh ternyata Renjun ge lagi gak enak badan, Jeno hyung langsung ke sana aja!" jawab polos Chenle.

"kemarin aku ke rumahnya tapi rumahnya kosong" sahut Jeno tak sabaran.

"ow… itu kau datangnya ke sorean hyung, setelah aku pulang Renjun gege dan keluarganya keluar, ada urusan katanya" jawab chenle riang.

"ow… kalau begitu aku kerumahnya saja! Makasih ya informasinya, dan…. Jangan deket deket Jisung, dia suka gigit!" Jeno berjalan kearah pin tu keluar.

"Jeno Hyung!" sewot Jisung.

"kalian berdua sampai jumpa! Jisung-ah! kau masih kecil jangan berlagak pacar pacaran segala! Dan Chenle, ingat kata kata ku, Jisung mengigit!" Jeno melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menghilang pergi.

"Jisung… kakak mu tampan…" ujar polos kelewat jujur Chenle.

"Ya! Hyung! Masih tampanan aku lah!" Jisung cemberut ngambek ceritanya.

"iya…iya… bagiku masih tampan Jisung. Kan yang pacarku Jisung bukan Jeno hyung!" Chenle memeluk Jisung lagi.

"begitu dong!" Jisung balas memeluk Chenle.

.

.

.

.

Sasampainya di rumah Renjun, yang di dapati Jeno masih lah sama seperti yang kemarin rumah kosong. Beberapa kali Jeno menekan Bell rumah namun hasilnya tidak ada jawaban. Ajuma dari sebelah rumah Renjun mendatangi Jeno.

"kau mencari siapa? Anggota keluarga Huang?" Ajuma itu bertanya pada Jeno.

"iya saya mencari Huang Renjun, apa keluarga Huang sedang pergi?" Tanya Jeno setelah membungkuk pada ajuma itu.

"mereka pergi ke Jepang hari ini…"

"Jepang?" Jeno terkejut, jantungnya seakan naik ke tenggorokan.

"iya, mereka berkemas dan membawa banyak barang ke Jepang, Mungkin mereka akan pindah karena Kunci rumah mereka di titipkan keluarga Lee yang berada di sebelah sana, Keluarga Huang itu memang suka pindah pindah karena pekerjaan tuan Huang di tuntut untuk sering berpindah tempat" ajuma itu menunjuk kea rah rumah keluarga Lee, yang lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga dari Mark Lee sahabat Renjun. "kalau mau mencari Renjun kau telpon saja dia. Aku kesana dulu ya!"

"terimakasih atas informasinya ajuma!" Jeno membungkuk sopan dan ajuma itu pun kembali ke rumahnya. "Renjun-ah, apa kau benar benar ingin pergi dari ku…" Jeno memandangi rumah Renjun. Jujur rasanya kepala Jeno ingin meledak, dia sangat ingin bertemu Renjun sekarang, dia tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini, dia sudah menetapkan hatinya pada Renjun tapi mengapa Renjun malah pergi. Dengan langkah gontai Jeno berjalan kea rah motornya, mengendarainya dan melenggang pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Jeno mengabaikan panggilan ibunya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jeno sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya, bisa di bilang dia sedang dalam keadaan galau to the max. Jeno memandang lukisan wajahnya yang di buat oleh Renjun yang ia gantung di dinding kamarnya sambil merebahkan badan di kasur. Tak lama setelah Jeno membaringkan diri, ibunya masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa baki berisi makanan.

"makan malam datang…." Ibu Jeno meletakan makanan itu di meja nakas dan setelah itu duduk di samping Jeno yang tengah berbaring. "kau ini kenapa Lee Jeno? Dua hari ini kau murung sekali, padahal sebelumnya kau malah ceria dan bersemangat sekali. Ada apa? Apa kau kalah tournament?" Tanya ibu Jeno sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"tidak eomma… aku belum kalah karena tournamentnya masih 10 hari lagi" Jeno masih setia memandangi Lukisan Renjun.

"lalu kenapa kau jadi murung macam orang putus cinta begini?"

"aku memang sedang putus cinta eomma… Renjun…. Aku membuat Renjun kecewa dan sekarang di pergi jauh…" Jeno memeluk tubuh eomma nya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jeno… eomma dan Haechan sudah pernah bilang pada mu tentang karma kan?"

"aku tau eomma, aku sudah mulai tulus menyukai Renjun. Aku sudah berniat akan memulai semua dari awal" Jeno masih bertahan dengan posisi memeluk ibunya.

"jika niat mu baik Jen, ibu yakin pasti ada jalan"

"ku harap seperti itu…"

"semangat Jeno! Ibu yakin pasti ada jalan, lagi pula ibu punya firasat baik dengan Renjun, dia sangat manis dan cantik!" ibu Jeno tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah Renjun yang di lihatnya di foto yang di berikan Haechan.

.

.

.

 **HHHHAAAIIII…**

 **Jun balik lagi….**

 **Jun sengaja update FF ini pas ultahnya Renjun biar greget dan nge feel.**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, nungguin dan review FF ini. Jun sangat menghargai kalian yang udah mau support Jun yang gencar gencarnya melestarikan OTP ini.**

 **Jun gak pernah bosen ingetin untuk tinggalkan jejak berupa Review dan lainnya. Juga yang mau Tanya-tanya, request, kritik dan saran bisa langsung review aja, Jun akan baca semua review kalian dan akan Jun usahain untuk bales.**

 **Kemarin ada komen yang Tanya, 'Author anak SMP ya, kan anak SMP baru selesai UTS'. Jawabannya kalau bisa Jun mau balik lagi jadi anak SMP, kenyataannya Jun udah anak semester 6, emang kampus Jun itu selalu nyamain jadwal ujian kayak anak sekolahan karena kampus Jun itu kampus keguruan. Jadi kalian gak perlu hawatir karena Jun udah legal buat bikin konten dewasa, Jun gak ngelanggar hukum kok.**

 **Untuk yang kemarin udah request FF special ultahnya Renjun, Jun udah bikini, cek bio nya Jun dan cari FF dengan judul "For Renjun Birthday", Jun harap kalian juga sempetin baca yang itu ya dan review juga.**

 **Buat yang dari kemarin nungguin konfliknya Noren, ini Jun udah bikin konfliknya. Dan yang request JisungxChenle Jun juga udah bikinin.**

 **Jun mau ngucapin terimakasih buat Guest1108 yang udah benerin penggunaan suffix yang Jun pake, jujur Jun emang gak terlalu merhatiin itu sih, tapi syukur deh ada yang mau benerin kan Jun juga jadi tau salah nya di mana.**

 **Dan Jun harus ngucapin terimakasih juga sama Cho Minseo –nim yang komennya bikin Jun terharu banget.**

 **Kayaknya itu dulu aja deh…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya….**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: chapther terakhir. Wajib baca sampai habis dan wajib review. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat hari sudah Renjun tidak masuk sekolah maupun datang kursus, dan empat hari sudah Jeno selalu mencari di tempat tempat yang mungkin di datangi Renjun namun tiada hasil. Mungkin benar kata ajuma tetangga Renjun, jika Renjun dan keluarganya sudah pindah ke Jepang karena absen Renjun di sekolah pun juga di lewati oleh guru. Jeno sempat bertanya pada Chenle apa benar Renjun pindah, dan anak yang sering di panggil Lele pun menjawab ia tidak tau karena Hp Renjun tidak bisa di hubungi sejak terakhir dia kerumah Renjun. Jeno sudah mulai putus asa, hari hari tampak kelabu bagi Jeno, makan siangnya hari ini pun terasa sangat hambar tanpa Renjun.

"Jen! Jeno! YA! Lee Jeno! Kau dengar gak sih!" umpat Haechan yang merasa tidak di dengarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"memang kau bilang apa…" jawab Jeno dengan nada malas.

"Aish! Kau ini! Patah hati ya patah hati, tapi jangan seperti mayat hidup begini. Kau jadi sering melamun, seram tau!" protes Haechan tidak di gubris oleh Jeno. "Jeno-ya, Tolong jangan seperti ini, Mark hyung dan Jaemin bahkan menanyai ku keadaan mu, itu tandanya kau terlihat kacau sekali"

"aku memang kacau Chan…" jawab Jeno sekenanya.

"ayolah Jen, Renjun belum pasti pindah juga, Mark hyung kan juga bilang kalau dia juga belum yakin apa Renjun benar pindah atau tidak" Haechan yang sebal karena tidak ada reaksi dari Jeno, mencoba untuk menarik attensi Jeno dengan memeluk teman baiknya itu.

"tapi dia sudah tidak masuk empat hari dan rumah nya juga kosong, kau pikir apa lagi kalau tidak pindah"

"Jeno..Jeno.. setelah patah hati dari Jaemin sekarang kau malah patah hati dari Renjun" Haechan meletakan dagunya di pundak Jeno.

"yang ini lebih sakit chan, aku ingat bagaimana Renjun menangis waktu kita putus… yang ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat aku tau Jaemin jadian dengan Mark sunbae…"

"itu tandanya kau sudah mencintai Renjun…" haechan melepaskan pelukannya dari Jeno.

"bukan sudah lagi, tapi sangat mencintainya" Jeno melihat tangannya yang terkena noda dari makanan yang ada di depannya. Dia ingat biasanya Renjun akan selalu membersihkan noda makanan yang ada di tangannya dan selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk nya, Jeno jadi rindu sekali dengan si cantik itu.

"Hah…. Susah menghadapi orang putus cinta…." Haechan kembali memakan makanannya. "oh ya Jen, besok aku gak masuk. Aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"ya aku titip surat ijin, aku gak masuk dua hari, tapi nanti bakal ku bawakan oleh oleh kok, jangan kangen aku ya!" ujar Haechan riang.

"terserah…." Jeno lelah menanggapi sahabatnya yang kelewat ceria dan cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Osaka, Jepang

Sudah beberapa hari Renjun tinggal di Jepang untuk persiapan pernikahan sepupunya Dong Sicheng atau yang lebih akrab di panggil winwin dengan seorang pemuda Jepang Nakamoto Yuta. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak ingin tinggal di sini terlalu lama karena dia pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran di sekolah, tapi apa boleh buat sepupunya itu memaksa Renjun untuk ikut mempersiapkan pernikahannya dan Renjun tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak karena ibunya juga sangat bersemangat tentang pernikahan kakaknya itu. 'ini sebagai latihan untuk mu Renjun, jadi nanti waktu kau akan mempersiapkan pernikahan mu kau sudah tau apa saja yang kau butuhkan' kurang lebih begitulah yang di katakana ibu Renjun. Sebenarnya ikut dalam rencana pernikahan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, karena dia juga ada aktivitas untuk pengalihan putus cintanya. Jujur saja Renjun sangat hancur saat hubungannya dengan Jeno berakhir, dia tau dia yang mengakhirinya, tapi itu Renjun lakukan karena dia tidak ingin Jeno memaksakan sara cinta padanya. Renjun tidak perlu di kasihani, walaupun keadaan hatinya saat ini sungguh kasihan.

"Renjun-ah, kenapa diam saja di sini? Gak pengen jalan jalan?" Tanya kakak sepupu Renjun yang melihat adiknya yang masih setia melamun di balkon kamar hotel.

"enggak ah ge, aku malas kemana mana, panas" ujar malas Renjun.

"ayolah! Kau ini kenapa, semenjak datang ke sini kau seperti tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Ada apa eum?" winwin merangkul adik sepupunya itu.

"tidak ada apa apa ge, aku hanya bosan saja dan ada masalah dengan teman" Renjun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum di depan kakaknya.

"mau cerita ke gege?"

"mungkin lain kali ge…" jawab singkat Renjun.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ke bawah temui adik sepupu Yuta hyung, dia seumuran dengan mu dan sekolah di Seoul lho! Siapa tau kalian nyambung! Kan tidak ada salahnya menambah teman" winwin melepaskan pelukannya dari Renjun.

"eum…. Baiklah, dia dimana sekarang?" jawab Renjun tanpa semangat.

"dia di restoran hotel di bawah, dia sedang makan siang dengan Yuta hyung temui mereka nanti gege akan menyusul!" winwin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "gege mau ke kamar gege dulu, kau ke sana dulu saja!" winwin pun keluar dari kamar hotel yang di tempati Renjun.

"Hah… rasanya aku ingin menelan manusia bulat bulat" Gerutu Renjun saat dalam perjalan ke restoran hotel yang hanya berjarak 3 lantai dari kamar yang di tempatinya.

Sesampainya di restoran Renjun dapat melihat dengan jelas Yuta tengah duduk di depan anak yang seperti winwin katakana tadi terlihat seumuran dengannya. Renjun memang tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah sepupu Yuta itu, namun dia seperti familiar dengan suara keras yang di keluarkan anak itu.

"eh Renjun kau sudah datang!" sapa calon suami kakak Renjun saat Renjun berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Lho Renjun!" sepupu Yuta itu terkaget.

"Haechan?" Renjun pun tak kalah terkejut.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Yuta.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyangka kau sepupu calon istrinya Yuta hyung dunia ini sempit sekali, sepupu mu itu sial sekali Renjun-ah menikah dengan orang macam Yuta hyung" Haechan menarik Renjun duduk di sampingnya.

"YA! Lee Haechan!" Yuta menjitak kepala Haechan.

"lihat Renjun-ah! Yuta hyung ini bar bar sekali, bilang sepupu mu untuk mempatalkan pernikahan ini!" masih belum kapok Haechan terus menggoda Yuta.

"YA! Lee Haechan kau mau mati hah? Kau pikir acara pernikahan seperti ini tidak pake uang, main di batalkan saja!" Yuta mencubiti adiknya yang nakal itu.

"Renjun~! Yuta hyung jahat!" Haechan memeluk Renjun mencari perlindungan diri dari cubitan ganas kakaknya.

"sudah lah Haechan, jangan menggoda Yuta hyung terus. Kalau kau menggoda calon pengantin kau bisa tertular cepat nikah lho!" Renjun ganti menggoda Haechan.

"ketularan nikah? Sama siapa? Orang pacar saja belum punya mau nikah bagaimana, harusnya yang tertular cepat nikah itu kamu Renjun, kamu kan udah punya pacar" Haechan menyenggol lengan Renjun.

"Renjun sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Yuta menyelidik. "tidak heran sih, Renjun kan cantik, kalem, serba bisa, uke idaman deh! tidak berisik dan kurang ajar seperti mu" Yuta melirik sinis ke arah Haechan.

"aku gak punya…" perkataan Renjun terpotong.

"Renjun-ah! bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan di sekitar sini? Aku malas dekat dekat Yuta hyung terus!" Haechan menarik Renjun berdiri.

"YA! YA! Kau mau bawa Renjun kemana?" sewot Yuta.

"ih hyung kepo! Aku mau ngomong berdua sama Renjun, gak peka amat sih! Urusan para uke gak usah ikut campur kalau hyung masih mau di sebut seme. Dah!" Haechan membawa Renjun menjauh dari Yuta.

Haechan membawa Renjun ke area kolam renang hotel yang terletak di lantai dasar. Di area ini tidak terlalu ramai dan suasananya enak untuk di jadikan tempat ngobrol. Haechan menarik Renjun untuk duduk di samping nya di sebuah bangku dekat kolam renang.

"hah… di sini udaranya enak!" Haechan sedikit merenggangkan badannya. "jadi kau tidak masuk beberapa hari karena ke Jepang, kau tidak pindah kan?"

"tidak mungkin aku pindah"

"syukurlah kau tidak pindah"

"kenapa kau membawa ku kemari? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Renjun to the point.

"tentang masalah mu dan Jeno… aku ingin meluruskannya…" Haechan menoleh menatap Renjun.

"ku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus di luruskan karena semuanya sudah jelas Haechan-ah… aku tidak mau membahas tentang itu lagi" Renjun tidak menatap Haechan, pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan.

"kau harus tau yang sebenarnya Renjun. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku membela Jeno, sungguh aku tidak pernah membela Jeno kalau dia salah, tapi kali ini beda. Maksudku awalnya dia memang salah, tapi dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya Renjun, tolong dengarkan aku" Haechan masih menatap Renjun dengan tatapan memohon.

"baiklah aku dengar kan…" Renjun balik menatap Haechan.

"awalnya memang benar seperti apa yang kau dengar, Jeno itu salah menaruh note itu pada mu padahal itu untuk Jaemin…" mendengar itu tangan Renjun terkepal menahan emosi. "dia itu memang sangat bodoh sampai salah taruh hal yang penting seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia juga menembak mu karena waktu di taman dia bertemu Jaemin dan Jaemin mengira Jeno akan menembak mu, maka dari itu terpaksa Jeno menembak mu. Awalnya Jeno berencana akan langsung memutuskan mu setelah beberapa hari menjauh dari mu, tapi aku melarangnya karena kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau dan Jeno mencoba menjalin hubungan, itung itung juga agar Jeno bisa move on dari Jaemin"

"jadi aku hanya alat untuk move on?"

"kan tadi ku bilang Cuma awalnya, karena kau sangat baik, perhatian dan menawan lama lama Jeno luluh. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada mu Renjun"

"jangan mengatakan itu untuk menghiburku Haechan, aku tidak butuh itu…"

"Renjun-ah, Jeno hancur… dia kacau sekali beberapa hari ini… dia seperti mayat hidup tanpa mu, dia sering sekali melamun, latihan basketnya kacau, dia juga sering menyendiri menatapi lukisan karya mu yang di gantungnya di dinding kamarnya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak perduli lagi pada Jaemin. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan adalah pergi ke rumah dan ke tempat kursus mu untuk mencari mu. Jeno sudah berubah… Jeno sudah mencintai mu Renjun-ah, kau sudah sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta" Haechan menggenggam tangan Renjun. "jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa pulang ke korea dan melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jeno"

"entahlah chan… aku bingung harus seperti apa… aku takut jika hanya aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri, aku takut Jeno tidak benar benar menyukai ku… aku tidak siap jika di hati Jeno masih ada Jaemin…aku.." Renjun menitihkan air mata yang sudah berusaha ia tahan sejak pembicaraan ini di mulai.

"Renjun-ah… kali ini tolong percaya pada ku… tolong percaya pada Jeno. Kalau dia mengecewakan mu kau boleh langsung memutuskannya, tapi tolong beri dia kesempatan untuk membuktikan cintanya pada mu" Haechan memeluk Renjun yang masih terisak.

"baiklah… aku akan memberinya kesempatan… dan sepertinya aku juga harus memperbaiki diri…" Renjun tersenyum dalam pelukan Haechan.

"kalian bisa memulai semua dari awal, saling memperbaiki diri dan membuat hubungan kalian lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Membuat yang awalnya tanpa cinta menjadi penuh cinta, yang awalnya sudah cinta menjadi makin cinta" renjun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pernyataan dari Haechan. "aku akan senang jika kalian berbaikan lagi, cepat berbaikan ya! Jeno mengerikan jika harus melamun setiap hari, wajahnya sangat menakutkan" Renjun tidak bisa menahan senyum nya mendengar kata kata Haechan.

"apa kah separah itu? Kau tidak lihat wajah ku? Apa seperti ini?" Renjun menunjuk wajahnya yang memang sedikit kusut dengan sedikit kantung mata di bawah matanya dan wajahnya yang sembab karena dia habis menangis.

"dia lebih parah, kau cantik jadi tidak terlalu terlihat. Wajah Jeno sunggung mengerikan!" Haechan sedikit bergidik membayangkan wajah Jeno akhir akhir ini yang di penuhi dengan aura kelam.

"baiklah kalau begitu memang kami harus baikan!" Renjun tersenyum rennyah.

"tapi tapi tapi! Aku punya ide! Saat kau kembali nanti…." Haechan membisikan sesuatu pada Renjun.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian…..

Haechan menyeret tangan Renjun dan membawanya masuk ke subuah rumah yang di yakini itu adalah rumah dari keluarga Lee, keluarga dari Lee Jeno tepatnya. Hari ini Haechan sudah menyusun rencana dengan ibu Jeno yang tadi sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk bertemu Renjun di rumahnya sebelum pergi. Ibu Jeno tidak bisa ikut rencana Haechan dari awal karena beliau harus ke Busan dengan ayah Jeno hari ini, jadilah sebelum berangkat ibu Jeno mampir sebentar ke rumah Haechan demi melihat sosok sang calon mantu. Jangan di Tanya lagi bagaimana reaksi ibu Jeno saat melihat Renjun, karena beliau sangat bersemangat dan gemas saat di hadapkan dengan Renjun, sangking gemasnya ibu Jeno dengan Renjun, beliau enggan melepas pelukannya pada Renjun dan terus saja bergumam jika Renjun sangat manis dan cantik. Renjun sendiri juga sangat lega karena ibu Jeno bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

Beralih pada Haechan yang menarik Renjun masuk ke rumah Jeno yang kini hanya di tinggali Jeno seorang. Kata ibu Jeno, Jeno sedang tidur di kamarnya. Hari ini dia di liburkan dari latihan basket karena beberapa hari dia tidak focus dan sang kapten menyuruhnya libur dulu.

"nah Renjunie, ini kamar Jeno…" mereka sampai di depan kamar Jeno. "sekarang kau masuk ke sana, dan kemarikan jaket mu" Haechan menunjuk jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang di pakai Renjun.

"kau yakin chan? Aku… aku… aku malu chan" Renjun meremas remas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"untuk apa malu? Kau sangat cantik dan sexy sekarang, Jeno pasti langsung sujud di hadapan mu jika melihat mu, ayo lepaskan jaket mu dan cepat masuk. Kita harus menjalan kan rencana kita"

"tapi kan Jeno masih tidur…" Renjun menunduk karena ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"begini ya Renjun akan ku perjelas lagi rencana kita. Jeno itu kalau dia bangun tidur dalam keadaan galau, dia jarang bisa membedakan mana yang kenyataan mana yang ilusi, kau masuk pura pura saja jadi ilusi Jeno, dan dengarkan perkataan Jeno yang sejujur jujur nya. Saat kau puas mendengar semua, bicarakan masalah kalian dan berbaikanlah!"

"tapi kenapa harus pakai baju begini sih?"

"kalau itu… anggap saja bonus untuk Jeno. Toh kau tampak mempesona dan kelihatan lebih dewasa, kau sangat cantik percayalah pada ku kita sudah nyalon habis habisan waktu di Jepang. Sekarang kemarikan Jaket mu!" dengan terpaksa Renjun melepaskan jaketnya. "oh ya sampai lupa, Renjun-ah berikan ini untuk Jeno ya" Haechan memeberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Renjun.

"apa ini?" Renjun menerima kotak itu.

"sudah berikan saja pada Jeno, itu hadiah untuk nya!" Haechan membukan pintu kamar Jeno dan mendorong Renjun masuk ke dalam dan menepuk pantat Renjun. "selamat berjuang tuan putri, Jiayou!" setelah Renjun masuk haechan langsung menutup pintu kamar Jeno kembali. "tugas ku sudah selesai, tinggal kabari Mark hyung!" Haechan meninggalkan rumah itu dan akan menuju tempat Mark berada.

Sementara di dalam kamar Jeno Renjun bingung harus bagaimana. Dia bisa melihat Jeno yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Renjun tidak tega membangungkan Jeno, tapi bosan juga kalau hanya menunggunya seperti ini, akhirnya Renjun mencoba menyibukan diri dengan keliling kamar Jeno dan melihat barang barang yang ada di sana. Renjun melihat lukisan karyanya yang tergantung rapi di dinding kamar Jeno, tak terasa senyumnya mengembang saat melihat lukisan itu. Renjun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja belajar Jeno, dia melihat deretan buku pelajaran yang tersusun rapi di meja belajar.

"eehhhggg…." Jeno mulai merenggangkan badannya tanda dia sudar sadar dari tidurnya.

"hn?" Renjun memutar Kursi yang ia duduki menghadap Jeno.

"hn? Renjun… Ya Tuhan… sampai kapan delusi ini akan berlanjut… sekarang aku membayangkan sosok Renjun di depan mata ku dan sangat nyata" Jeno menatap ke arah Renjun namun enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena mengira Renjun hanya ilusi nya.

Renjun mulai paham dengan apa yang di katakan Haechan, Jeno mengiranya sebagai ilusi. 'menarik, ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa di lakukan ilusi ini untu menggali informasi dari Lee Jeno' batin Renjun. Renjun masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang kini duduk di kursi meja belajar Jeno dan menghadap ke arah sang pemilik ruangan.

"mungkin aku masih bermimpi, kalau ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun…" Jeno mendudukan dirinyanya. "sekarang aku berhayal melihat Renjun yang sangat cantik duduk di hadapan ku dan tersenyum manis ke arah ku… mungkin aku sudah benar benar gila tak mungkin dia tersenyum semanis ini ke arah ku setelah tau betapa bajingannya aku, sekarang aku mendapat karmanya… di saat aku sudah mencintainya dia malah pergi…"

Mendengar ucapan Random Jeno membuat Renjun benar benar merasa bersalah, Haechan benar soal Jeno yang yang sudah benar benar menyukainya. Dan Jeno juga sudah menyesali semua, Renjun benar benar ingin memeluk Jeno sekarang.

"Hah…. Aku Rindu sekali dengannya…. Lihat, bahkan di hayalan ku dia semakin cantik" Jeno masih memandang Renjun yang di anggapnya sebagai ilusi.

'itu karena aku mempercantik diri demi bertemu dengan mu Jeno-ya…' jawab Renjun dalam hati.

"Renjun… Kau cantik sekali… bahkan walau ini Cuma hayalan kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan kaos V-neck tipis dan Jeans penuh robekan itu… kaki mu mulus sekali…" Jeno menghela nafas. "sekarang aku malah berpikir kotor tentangnya, kalo Haechan ada di sini pasti dia memukul ku sambil meneriaki ku kelebihan hormon"

Renjun di buat merona dengan perkataan Jeno. Dia tidak menyangka akan di bilang sexy oleh Jeno, Renjun sadar diri badannya itu kurus dan mungil tidak ada sexy sexy nya sama sekali. Makanya saat Haechan menyuruhnya memakai baju tipis berkerah rendah dan celana penuh robekan yang mempertontonkan sebagian paha dan tungkai nya seperti ini dia tidak percaya diri.

"andai saja yang kulihat ini Renjun yang asli… tapi dia kan sudah pindah ke Jepang… apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk ku ya…"

Renjun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia benar benar ingin memeluk Jeno sekarang. Dengan Perlahan Renjun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jeno yang masih setia menatapnya. Tanpa memberi waktu Jeno untuk terkejut, Renjun langsung merengkuh tubuh orang yang di sukainya ini.

"aku nyata… aku bukan ilusi…" Renjun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Jeno yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"RR-Renjun?" Jeno masih shock dia hanya bisa menatap Renjun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"iya aku Renjun, sadar Jeno~~ ini Renjun asli bukan hayalan" Renjun mencubit pipi tirus Jeno.

"sakit… berarti nyata dong? Kalau nyata sini kau" Jeno menarik Renjun kedalam pelukannya dan mendudukan Renjun di pangkuannya. "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lepas lagi, aku bisa gila jika kau pergi lagi" Jeno memeluk Renjun dengan erat.

"memang aku bilang jika aku akan pergi? Aku hanya pergi sementara" Renjun balas mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jeno.

"mana aku tau kau pergi sementara atau pergi selamannya" Jeno sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Renjun. "aku minta maaf… aku… waktu itu-" Renjun memotong ucapan Jeno dengan mencium singkat bibirnya.

"aku sudah tau semua, dan racau an mu tadi juga sudah membuktikan semuanya, tak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah mengerti Jeno"

"hah… aku cinta sekali pada mu Huang Renjun" Jeno kembali merapatkan pelukannya. "kau berhasil membuat ku cinta mati pada mu"

"benarkah?" Renjun menatap Jeno penuh harap. "bukannya kau masih suka Jaemin?"

"jika aku masih menyukai Jaemin aku tidak akan se frustasi ini saat kau pergi" Jeno mengecup singkat bibir Renjun. "butuh bukti apa lagi kalau aku sudah tidak suka Jaemin lagi dan beralih menggilai mu"

"kurasa tidak perlu…" Renjun tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Jeno yang seperti berusaha meyakinkannya. "jika kau mengecewakan ku lagi aku akan benar benar pergi"

"itu tidak akan terjadi, bisa mati perlahan aku kalau kau pergi" Jeno melihat tangan Renjun menggenggam sesuatu. "sayang itu apa?"

"oh ini… Haechan bilang ini hadiah untuk mu" Renjun memberikan kotak kecil yang ia bawa pada Jeno.

"hadiah? Tumben dia memberi ku hadiah di luar ulang tahun ku" Jeno membuka hadiah itu, lalu terdiam sesaat, menutup lagi kotak itu kemudian melemparnya ke meja nakas samping ranjang.

"isinya apa? Kok di buang? Haechan mengerjai mu?" Tanya Renjun penasaran.

"itu bukan cuma dari Haechan, tapi dari Mark hyung juga. Mereka itu gila, jangan buka kotak itu"

"Mark hyung? Gila? Memang isi nya apa? Aku penasaran…" Renjun berusaha keluar dari pelukan Jeno dan meraih kotak itu tapi Jeno mendekapnya erat.

"ku bilang kau pasti akan kaget kalau tau isi nya, lebih baik jangan. Kecuali kau tertarik dan ingin kita memakainya tidak masalah" Jeno merubah posisi mereka menjadi berbaring dengan posisi Renjun tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"memang hadiahnya bisa kita pakai berdua? Aku penasaran Jeno, aku ingin tau apa yang Mark hyung dan Haechan berikan pada kita"

"hadiahnya emang bisa kita pakai berdua, tapi yakin mau tau isinya?" Renjun hanya mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban. "isinya pengaman dan pill kontrasepsi"

"Jeno…" Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Jeno. "kenapa mereka memberi kita itu"

"kan aku sudah bilang mereka itu gila. Lagi pula dapat dari mana mereka barang seperti itu? Bukannya seumuran kita belum legal ya. Dan lagi, mentang mentang sudah pernah melakukannya lalu dia ingin kita mengikuti jejaknya juga" Jeno mengusap usap rambut Renjun.

"Mark hyung sudah pernah melakukannya? Sama Jaemin?" Renjun mendongak kan kepalanya.

"ya sama Jaemin lah memangnya sama siapa lagi, sama Haechan? Bisa mati Haechan di gantung Jaemin di pohon balakang sekolah kalau sampai tau Mark hyung sama Haechan pernah begituan"

"memang Jeno gak pingin… maksud ku…"

"bohong jika aku bilang tidak ingin, apa lagi saat melihat penampilan mu yang sangat sexy seperti sekarang ini, jika aku tidak berusaha mati matian untuk menahan kewarasan ku sekarang ini mungkin aku sudah menerjang mu dari tadi sayang" Jeno mengecup kening Renjun. "aku akan melakukannya kalau kita sudah legal atau pada saat memang sudah waktunya kita melakukannya, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau memaksakan kenhendak ku pada mu, aku tidak mau menjadi bajingan lagi dan ingin menjaga mu" Jeno menggulingkan Renjun dan memposisikan Renjun berbaring di sampingnya dan lalu kembali memeluk erat si mungil nan manis itu.

"jangan berkata manis seperti itu, nanti aku makin jatuh cinta pada mu" Renjun menyaman kan diri di pelukan Jeno.

"itu bagus, karena aku juga makin jatuh cinta pada mu dan kita bisa saling mencintai. Saranghae Renjun-ah…"

"nado saranghae Jeno…" Jeno mengankat dagu Renjun dan melumat bibir tipi situ dengan berhati hati. Renjun pun membalasnya, mereka berdua hanyut dalam ciuman manis yang intens. Sampai saat tidak sengaja Renjun mengeluarkan desahannya, Jeno langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"oke cukup sampai di sini, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini. Aura kamar mudah membuatku hilang akal" Jeno berdiri di samping ranjang.

"keluar kemana?" Renjun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan dia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi semula yang berbaring.

"gimana kalau kita pergi kencan hari ini, belum terlalu siang juga kan, oh ya aku lupa" Jeno membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "aku sudah mendapat hadiah dari mu, sekarang kau juga harus mendapatkan hadiah dari ku" Jeno berlutut di depan Renjun dan meraih pergelangan kaki Renjun. "ini memang tidak terlalu mahal tapi kurasa ini cocok untuk mu" Jeno memakaikan gelang kaki perak yang sangat manis dengan aksen-aksen sederhana dan plat nama kecil di salah satu sisinya bertuliskan 'JN'.

"ini indah… tapi apa tidak terlalu seperti perempuan…" Renjun menadangi kakinya yang telah terpasang gelang kaki manis yang ukurannya sangat pas dengan kakinya.

"tidak juga, toh ini lebih indah di kaki mu dari pada di kaki perempuan. Ja! Bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang" Jeno menarik Renjun untuk berdiri.

"memangnya mau kencan kemana?"

"pikirkan saja nanti saat kita sudah jalan, yang penting kita keluar dulu aku tidak suka di intip" Jeno mengambil sweater dari lemari dan memakaikannya pada Renjun. "jangan pernah pakai baju seperti ini lagi. Boleh pakai tapi jika hanya berdua dengan ku, aku tidak mau tubuh mu jadi tontonan orang"

"Haechan yang menyuruh ku memakainya, katanya itu bonus untuk mu" Renjun menggulung lengan sweater yang di pakaikan Jeno, karena Sweater ini sungguh kebesaran, membuatnya sedikit tenggelam di dalamnya. Namun di mata Jeno itu justru imut.

"itu memang bonus untuk ku, tapi dia itu gila. Jangan pernah dengarkan sarannya lagi, mengerti?" setelah memastikan Renjun siap, Jeno mengambil dompet, hp dan kunci motornya, lalu menggandeng Renjun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Di sisi lain tepatnya di kamar Haechan, dua orang tengah sibuk mengintip ke arah kamar Jeno. Mereka adalah Mark dan Haechan yang merupakan dalang dari semua rencana acara baikan Jeno dan Renjun.

"Hyung! Mereka keluar, Yah… gak asyik" Haechan menarik narik Mark yang ada di sampingnya.

"iya mereka tidak seru, padahal aku ingin melihat pertunjukan _live_ , tapi ya sudah lah. Setidaknya aku tau Jeno anaknya baik dan pantas untuk Renjun, kalau begini aku jadi tenang menyerahkan Renjun pada orang yang tepat" Mark kembali mendudukan diri di ranjang Haechan.

"kau bertingkah seperti ayah nya Renjun saja" haechan menyusul Mark untuk duduk.

"kau tau sendiri kan jika Renjun itu seperti apa, siapa pun pasti akan hawatir dengannya. Lagi pula ini sedikit tidak asyik, masa ending nya Cuma begitu saja"

"benarkan… tidak asyik, dramanya kurang Mark hyung. Aku memberi tahu mu tentang Jeno yang salah nembak Renjun supaya aku bisa menikmati drama sekaligus jadi mak comblang, kalau ending nya cuman begini saja kurang asyik, masa habis konflik besar baikannya cuman pelukan ciuman dan kencan, ini mah level anak TK" Seru Haechan sebal.

"padahal kita sudah menyusun rencana matang supaya dramannya menarik, mereka ini memang orang orang membosankan. Apa aku bilang Jeno saja kalau aku pernah berciuman dengan Renjun ya"

"kau pernah berciuman dengan Renjun?" kaget haechan.

"hanya ciuman biasa antar sahabat, kau juga pasti pernah dengan Jeno kan" jawab Mark santai.

"ya pernah sih, tapi itu aku yang maksa, Jeno nya sih kayak setengah hati gitu. Tapi tapi tapi Hyung, kalau kau bilang gitu ke Jeno dan Nana tau kau bisa dapat masalah besar"

"kau benar, hah… ya sudah terima saja dramanya berakhir di sini. Mungkin impian terpendam ku untuk menjadi sutradara tidak akan ke sampaian. Karena urusan ku sudah selesai lebih baik aku pulang dan ngajak Nana kencan" Mark beranjak dari duduknya.

"enaknya yang punya pacar, hyung tapi kau tidak lupa janji mu pada ku kan hyung?" Haechan menahan Mark yang akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"untuk mengenalkan mu pada Yukhei? Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan drama lain untuk kalian, kau tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Bye!" Mark keluar dari kamar Haechan.

"masalah jadi makcomblang beres, masalah deketin gebetan baru juga sudah beres. lihat saja kau Lee Jeno, setelah ini aku akan mengalah kan pamor couple tersensasional mu bersama Renjun dengan teman Mark hyung yang ganteng itu. Dan setelah ini kau tidak bisa mengatai ku jomblo lagi" Haechaan tersenyum ganjil membayangkan dia mengenalkan pacarnya pada Jeno.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga…..**

 **Maaf kalo gak terlalu panjang, karena emang rencananya Jun gak buat terlalu panjang chapternya.**

 **Jun mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua pihak yang telah mendukung FF ini, yang sudah baca, sudah Review, dan lain lain**

 **Walaupun FF ini udah selesai tapi Jun harap kalian mau review untuk jadi bahan koreksi Jun di FF lain berikutnya. Jadi di chapter ini wajib review ya, kalau banyak silent reader Jun gak janji bikin FF lagi #sokngancemceritanya#**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca FF Jun, dan Jun berharap kalian mau Review kasih Jun masukan, kritik dan saran bahkan request pun boleh.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya… berupa fav, follow dan Review karena supaya Jun tau FF yang buat ini sebenernya di minati apa enggak dan punya kekurangan apa yang bisa Jun perbaiki.**

 **Untuk yang mau Tanya Tanya bisa langsung review.**

 **Sekedar info kalau banyak review yang masuk dan banyak tanggapan positif dari kalian, Jun rencananya mau bikin sequel dari FF ini yang nyeritain kelanjutan hubungan mereka dan sedikit ceritanya Mark &Nana dan ceritanya si Haechan.**

 **Sekian dulu dari Jun**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
